


The Eyes Of The Songbird Sparkle

by The_Armadillo_Hero (The_Armadillo2805)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Archery, Band Fic, Betrayal, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Love, Modern Era, Music, Romance, Songfic, ultimate frisbee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Armadillo2805/pseuds/The_Armadillo_Hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things didn't go so well between Clarke and Finn and now it's a fresh start for the second year of College. After just finding out her room-mates are playing in a local band at a nearby stage-bar 'The Capital' she feels she might have just found exactly what she needs. Clarke finds herself in a tight spot as her feelings for Lexa, the lead vocalist of the band, start to unravel. Seeing that Lexa can't deal with the pressure from her one true love's, passing,  they try to hide their emotions for each other. However, as fate brings them together their efforts to mask what draws them to one another become futile. Neither one can fathom the courage to speak their mind and so they use what they can to tell each other how they feel. They use music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sun Rises As It Sets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i sing the body electric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860809) by [nightshifted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshifted/pseuds/nightshifted). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. This is my first fic that i've done... ever... so please feel free to post comments (preferably constructive criticism rather than ranting ;) ) but I really hope you enjoy it. I've been reading quite a few other fics during the year and one thing they all had in common was that they all stopped being updated. I sorta got to the point where I thought I would just write my own, with my own story and stop relying on others to give me the content I craved!! I mean well... how hard could be it be... right?? So hopefully you'll enjoy it!!
> 
> PS: When stuffs in italics it means the word is either being emphasised (in different ways depending on the context of the sentence of course) or it's the characters thoughts during that moment. Don't worry about it too much in this chapter as I only go into their thoughts a couple of times but I plan on using that technique a lot more in the next chapter just to break up the tedious narrations a bit. U know, add some variety ;) . Hope you enjoy. Thanks!

It's Clarke's second year at college and after what could be described as an… awkward first year she is thoroughly looking forward to moving into a new apartment with her two best friends, Octavia and Raven. Her first year had left her with a broken heart, disgustingly smelly clothes and essentially no additional friends; she wasn't exactly pumped for the second round. Clarke just kept telling herself that things were going to be great now that she's living with her two most favourite people on the planet. Clarke was previously dating Finn Collins… well, that was until she moaned a girl’s name while they were having sex. She hadn't heard from or seen Finn since, or even seen him around campus. So, as a result of the breakup she spent the remainder of the year in her room watching Netflix, the exceptions were attending classes or being forced out the apartment by a very concerned Octavia to play sports. Which, for the record, only ever happened once as Clarke straight up refused on the other occasions. As for her clothes smelling… that was because of her roommate, Clarke spent as much time as she could in Octavia's and Raven's dorm but Clarke couldn't exactly sleep there. Clarke would only ever see her roommate in the late evenings returning from Octavia's & Raven's room. Every day her roommate would sit cross-legged on a pillow on the floor smoking the apartment out with incense. The fumes were intoxicating, the scent rancid. The worst part being that it would never wash out her clothes. Clarke had to empty her entire closet over the summer and buy fresh ones for the start of the second year. All-in-all her first year had been far from ideal.

 The first month passed by seamlessly. Clarke wasn't surprised that living with her friends was easy, they were practically family after all, there way a few bumps along the road with Raven breaking up with guy after guy in the living room, causing a few discomforts from all the shouting. But that was just Raven being Raven, nothing she wasn’t used to.

 As the first month drew to a close Octavia and Raven decided that it was high time that Clarke lived a little instead of re-watching 'Orange is The New Black' or her beloved classic 'Friends' which, it would appear, she just couldn’t get enough of…

**~**

The alarm clock shrieked like a fire alarm for what felt like forever before a hand finally emerged from the covers sluggishly landing on it, knocking the whole thing to floor. There was a muffled yawn and Clarke wearily dragged herself out of her bed. Snatching up some crumpled clothes and a spare towel as she departed her room and went straight to the bathroom.

 It was 11am; Octavia and Raven were already up and watched Clarke as she made her way into the bathroom. They exchanged a glance as Octavia took a sip from her coffee. Knowing what was to come, Raven decided to make some pancakes in preparation of Clarke’s return.

 Clarke emerged from the bathroom a short while after. The towel now wrapped around her head in an attempt to dry her hair. She wore a pair of grey loose tracksuit trousers and a blue long sleeve V-neck top. As she walked out the bathroom she brought her gaze up, she saw the two sat at the table and came to an immediate halt, the soft aroma of the pancakes wafted up her nose. She narrowed her eyes, _Raven never makes pancakes._ Something was up.

 Clarke hesitantly asked “Everything okay?” As she began slowly walking over to the kitchen shelf to reach for a mug.

 Raven was the first to speak “Clarke you know we love you and we only want you to be happy, but you _have_ to get out of the apartment. It’s not… healthy.”

 Clarke forced a snort of laughter “ _Healthy?!”_ an underlying aggressiveness becoming apparent in her tone “You basically _live_ off burgers and chips, since when did you care about being healthy”

 Octavia slammed her fist on the table with more force than she’d expected “Dammit Clarke you haven’t left the apartment since we moved in and we barely saw you during the summer, Finns gone” she paused slightly and softened her tone to a more sympathetic one “you need to move on”

 “We’re worried about you Clarke” Raven added

 Clarke turned to face them after filling her mug with coffee “Guys, I’m fine, I don’t care about Finn it has nothing to do with him…”

 Raven cut in abruptly “then come out with us or something, just get out the damn apartment for a reason other than class. You need to meet someone new.”

 Clarke slumped into a chair between the two “what’s the point I’m just gonna embarrass myself” she sipped her coffee “ _Again”_ and placed the mug on the table, still grasping it with both hands.

 Octavia looked at her, slid her hand across the table and lightly squeezed Clarke’s forearm. “Then get it on with a girl, it won’t matter that way right? I mean, as long as say _her_ name this time” A smile tugging at her cheek.

 Clarke’s head shot up at hearing this, her mouth wide open, her face filled with shock. She’d told them that Finn broke up with her for saying she said someone else’s name while they were having sex. But she told them it was Jasper’s name which meant that Finn must have told them what really happened. “You…??” she stuttered, her eyes started to water, she tried to formulate the words in her mind “How did you…?” her head landed between her arms a short distance from the mug with a heavy thump on the table. A muffled voice proceeded “How long have you know??” A few cracks making themselves noticeable while Clarke tried to bite back the tears.

 “Clarke its okay” Raven carefully placed her hand on the back of Clarke’s neck “There’s _nothing_ wrong with it. Hell, we’ve all been bi at some point right?” she paused ”Plus, did you really expect us to believe you said _Jasper’s_ name” A smile stretching across her face as she heard quietly whimpered giggles.

 Octavia now placing both her hands on Clarke’s forearm “Finn told us after you two… you know… he was pretty shocked and since Raven’s like his only friend” She glanced across to Raven who met her gaze and took over the sentence

 “He needed someone to talk to about it, you know, he was still a virgin after all and it sorta threw him off.” Raven couldn’t but smile too as the sobs coming from Clarke were noticeably dying down.

 Clarke raised her head slowly, the towel receding before falling to the floor behind her chair. She sniffed and wiped her nose along her sleeve, leaving a rather disgusting smear of snot. Her eyes, gleaming with tears, darted between the two of them “You knew the whole time??” her voice was crackly. The occasional tear still escaping to weave its way down her cheek. “Why didn’t you say something?? Or…” she sniffed “I thought you guys would hate me” She broke down, the successive tears streaming down her face. Raven slid her chair round to hug her. Clarke, flopping into her, foraged for contact like a groping child and clasped her arms around her tightly.

 “Uh” The force was greater than Raven had anticipated, knocking the air out of her as Clarke pulled in tightly. Raven caught her breath and reached around Clarke to pull her closer in return. Her left hand reaching around to the small of her back to pull her in. The other clutching to the back of Clarke’s neck, slowly stroking downwards in an attempt to subdue their mess of a roommate. Raven couldn’t help but shed a tear for her roommate.

 Octavia’s face expanded into a smile as she too began to gleam with forming tears. One glance from Raven with a watery wide-eyed expression brought a quietly smirked “Fuck off” as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She shuffled round and stretched her arms around the other two, all three of them now sobbing with laughter.

 A few minutes passed before the 3 of them released themselves from the embrace and ended up on the sofa watching a comedy. A vain attempt to lighten the mood. What they hadn’t realised was that Clarke’s tears were of sheer relief that they knew she was bi, but more than that, that they didn’t dislike her for it. She couldn’t express how grateful she was to have such amazing friends. They were like family to her.

 The three girls were all huddled under a blanket with Clarke in the middle, Octavia on her right, Raven on her left. Clarke spoke up “I’m _so_ relieved you guys know, I didn’t want to see you over the summer cus I was trying to figure out a way to tell you without completely destroying our friendship” She paused squeezing the two girls on either side of her “I love you guys so much”

 There was no response from the others, none was needed. They all merely huddled in even closer and continued to stare aimlessly at the pathetic attempt of a comedy on the TV.

 All three of them were asleep by the time the film had come to an end. It was a loud knock on the door that startled Raven from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes refocusing on the tv, seeing the film had finished she quickly switched it off. The door was hammered on again. Raven quickly slid out from under the blanket glancing the other two spooning under it. Clarke’s right cheek firmly pressed against Octavia’s shoulder, both of them fast asleep. She couldn’t resist the smile appearing on her face as she skittered over to the door, opening it just before the next set of knocks. The fist swept in her direction narrowly missing her face. Startled by the action she quickly focused on the figure in front of her. The smile on her face vanishing completely upon recognising the woman. “Oh Morning Anya…” she blinked slowly and rubbed her eyes to rid her of the discomforting residue that had built up from sleeping “What err…” Raven drew in a long yawn “what are you doing here?” placing the majority of her weight against the side of the door.

 Anya’s expression was vacant, her eyes buried in her furrowed brows as she stared directly at Raven “First off, its 2 in the afternoon so _afternoon_ to you too.” her tone was harsh and unforgiving. It was clear she was annoyed about something. Raven had no idea what about.

 “Something up??” Raven tried to come to terms with what was going on. _Why was Anya here, she never visits. What’s she so pissed about that…_ “Crap…” the word slipped from Raven’s mouth as a light whisper upon the realisation “Anya I…”

 Anya cut in before Raven could fully respond “ _am a fucking moron,_ yea _I know_. We all agreed that band practice was gonna be at 1:30 every Tuesday” her anger growing “Did we not!?!” She balled her fists and Raven hid slightly behind the door “This was the first practice of the year and you’ve both already gone an’ fucked it up!”

 Octavia had woken from the volume of Anya’s voice and quickly realised what was going on. She tossed the blanket over Clarke and ran out the living room to the front door. “If it ain’t my old buddy Anya” a hint of sarcasm evidently being made.

 Raven turned “Don’t make this any worse Octavia, we missed practice today remember” She still held the door firmly in front of her, maintaining a large enough gap to talk to Anya but too small for her to make a move before she could close it. Anya scared Raven, Octavia didn’t seem to mind her but Raven was a complete pussy around Anya, usually it has _her_ who was the centre of the group but when Anya was around… She was the kind of person she felt would punch her face into floor if she made a ‘your mum joke’ or a witty comment.

 Octavia now stood directly next to Raven, nudging the door a bit wider to stand between it and the wall. Anya stared straight into her, both girls holding their gaze. Thankfully, the words that proceeded from Octavia’s mouth were much more understanding and kind than Raven had expected.

 “Look Anya, Raven and I are both so sorry about practice today, Clarke hasn’t been herself recently and pretty much just came out to us. Well we knew for a while but she just found out that we knew. So it’s basically the same thing.” She smiled to the still expressionless figure in front of them. “Could we do it tomorrow maybe?”

 Anya glared between her and Raven, “Fine, tomorrow, same place same time. Make sure your there this time. After that we’re back to Tuesdays.” She turned and began to make her way down the steps back to her van.

 Octavia walked out the doorway a short distance and shouted “You’ll warm up to me one day Anya, just wait, you’ll be nothing but rainbows and fuzz by the time I’m done with you!” A huge smile spreading across Octavia’s face as Anya threw her a middle finger as she descended the stairs.

 Raven closed the door behind Octavia and followed her back into the living room. Clarke, who was now awake, looked at them with a rather confused expression. “Who’s _Anya_?”

 The other two girls exchanged a look and Octavia was the first to reply. “Given how little you talked to us over the summer we sorta had to find something to do oursel-”

 Raven cuts her off “We joined a band!” exploding with excitement as she’d been dying to tell Clarke for weeks. “It’s me, O, Wick, Lexa and Anya” looking very smug, she brought one leg round to cross over the other to lean on the wall with her arms folded.

 “Anya you pretty much know from what you just heard…” She glanced at Raven and then back to Clarke “she’s a total Bitch” she failed to resist the smile appearing on her face from saying it aloud

 “Basically… Yea” Raven added, “A _really_ fucking terrifying bitch…” the fear of Anya re-inhabiting her mind as she stared vacantly at the floor.

 “Lexa is our lead vocalist and kick-ass electric guitar player” Raven proclaimed with an overly amount of enthusiasm “You’d love her Clarke, like literally love her if you get my drift, she’s totally your type” She smiled at Clarke and passed a quick wink.

 Clarke blushed, mainly from surprise that they were helping her out with her dating without hesitation, as if they had always known she was bi. “Thanks Raven but I’m not sure if I can cope with being in a full relationship with a girl…” A hint of sadness leaving her lips mumbling “At least… not just yet…” as she looked down at her feet.

 Raven walked over to the sofa and dropped down, landing next to her “ _Bullshit_!” elbowing Clarke gently in the side “Now that you’re out the closet your comin’ out the apartment too” She had to think for a brief moment but then looked up at Octavia “…we have a gig at ‘The Capital’ Friday evening don’t we O?”

 Octavia, who had now walked over to the kitchen, picked up a can of coke opening it with a satisfying fizz. “Yea, pretty sure we do” she walked back over to the others to place herself down on the other side of Clarke. “you should come” the words slurred as she slurped on the rim of the can to get the small spills out.

 Raven frowned “No you _will_ come, won’t you Clarke” she looked right into Clarke’s eyes, staring straight into her soul. Clarke hadn’t seen Raven look at her in such a sinister way since she accidentally ate her muffin that she was saving for lunch a while back.

 “Sure…” The words hesitantly leaving Clarke’s lips as she fumbled around with her hands giving her something else to look at other than Raven’s deathly stare.

 Octavia nudged Clarke’s arm “you’ll love it, plus Raven’s up first as far as I can remember, singing with her _boyfriend._ Ain’t that right Raven” passing her a wink as her face opened up with a grin from seeing Raven’s cheeks turn bright red.

 Raven snapped back “ _Shut up_ O he isn’t my boyfriend!”

 “Yea but your totally into him” Her grin only grew wider as Raven retreated further back into the sofa.

 “Quit it O… he isn’t interested” disappointment filled her words, more so than she’d wanted to give away. Clarke turned and gave her a quick hug.

 “Hey, he’d be lucky to have you” Smiling as she pulled away to see Raven’s face tense a little as she tried to resist a smile. “Who is he anyway?”

 “His names Kyle, Kyle Wick” Her mind drifted off picturing him “He’s a bit of a jerk, but I like that… probably cus I’m kinda a jerk too” she stopped, realising how open she was being and she turned her head to see the other two grinning at her. “Shut it” slinging a pillow to Clarke’s head while launching another at Octavia. The fight was short but thoroughly enjoyable. They lay panting heavily on the floor after the carnage had finished.

 Octavia sat up “I’m fuckin’ starving now” she reached for her phone.

 “Pizza?” Raven jumped up at Clarke’s suggestion looking like she was about to explode.

 “Yes PIZZA!” Gaining a startled look from a surprised Octavia. “Hey, I can’t fail to live up to those expectations now can I” Changing her focus to Clarke’s direction. She ignored Raven, lying own the floor facing away, her head resting on a pillow.

 Octavia flicked the lock screen up on her phone and opened the Domino’s Pizza app “Pizza it is!”

 The food arrived about 20minutes later, by which time they had cleared up the mess from the battle earlier and settled back on the sofa with their eyes set on the tv. There were several knocks on the door causing Raven to leap from her seat and nearly fall over. She ran to the door and practically snatched the boxes off the poor man who barely had enough time to respond. She raced back to the kitchen, sorting out who’s was who’s. Clarke walked to the door and paid the man who gave a brief comment of appreciation before leaving.

 They dug in; it was merely moments until they had devoured as much as they could. Raven hoovered up anything the others left of theirs.

 “Your such a pig, and I was right earlier, you _do_ live off junk” Clarke sipped her mug of tea and winced, it was much hotter than she’d expected, she placed it back on the table.

 Raven was still stuffing her face as she spoke “Shut it, you said I lived off _burgers n chips_ , not junk food” crumbs occasionally spurting out as she spoke.

 Clarke frowned “Didn’t you ever get taught manners” Raven gave a muffled reply but Clarke couldn’t make out what she said as she spat out several more chunks. “Gross Raven” Clarke frowned “Just finish up n’ bitch about it after, just stop practically vomiting everywhere”.

 Octavia hadn’t even been paying attention to any of the conversation, she was fixed on the tv trying to figure why the couple were breaking up in ‘Made In Chelsea’ “No they were so good together” she murmured to herself bringing her hand up to chew on her nails.

 Clarke looked at Octavia and giggled at her expression towards the tv. Octavia didn’t pay any attention; she was locked in a trance until the adverts would appear.

 Once Raven had finished pigging out and Octavia was no longer a slave to the visual display in front of her, the three of them chatted with occasional spurts of laughter for the remainder of the evening before heading off to bed.

 Clarke was just about to go to sleep when her phone buzzed with life, she opened up the text and read:

 

**Unknown Number**

**Come to ‘The Capital’ this Friday at about 8pm, I need to speak to you.**

 

Clarke had no idea who it was from, and she couldn’t think of anyone she knew apart from O, Raven who had her phone number. She placed her phone back on the nightstand and stared up at the ceiling. _Who would text her this late? Why would they text her? Who would need to speak to her at such short notice in such a random location?_ Her head buzzed with questions trying to figure out who could be. But after a while she slowly drifted off. _I’ll phone it back_ tomorrow. Passing a long yawn as she thought to herself. The faint sound of Octavia’s intense snoring making its way across the apartment and under the gap of her bedroom door, was the only thing left in her mind before she dozed off.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note, I plan to update this on a weekly basis, the most likely time being every Sunday unless there is a catastrophe to stop me like my pc explodes or something completely crazy like that. Otherwise you can count on a juicy addition every week. Please please please leave a comment down below as I will be checking regularly to see how popular this is and so on and you never know, if all goes well I might update it more frequently. We'll have to wait and see for that though. Thanks so much for reading this and I really hope you enjoy it and are gonna stick around for the rest of the story.


	2. The Sighting Of The Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Lexa for the first as the band prep for their first gig of the year. An unexpected turn of events ruins Clarke's night, but everyone still got something out of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's not Sunday. Bear in mind I uploaded chapter 1 last Thursday and I've moved heaven and earth to get this up today. Hence forth I WILL be on time I promise! Thank you all so much for all the support, this has been going better than I ever imagined and I've been sat here writing the end of this chapter and proof-reading the whole thing for the last 9hours and 36 minutes so please forgive me that it wasn't up yesterday! As always feel free to leave a comment down below, oh and this is the first time the band is actually playing the songs. So I would love to get some feedback from you guys as to the positives and negatives as to how I've portrayed it, anything to improve on, stuff like that. The set-list will be in the end notes so be sure to check them out either while reading, before or after. I personally feel that it's great listening to the song and imagining the scene which. That's why I have hand-picked artists who I think have voices that match the characters (making it easier to imagine the scenes) so let me know if you agree with them or have any other suggestions for future gigs. Plus I'm having a LOT of trouble trying to find a voice for Clarke, so please if you have any suggestions for her then speak up as she's gonna be making an appearance soon! again thanks so much for taking the time to read this and I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> PS: I can't really see straight any more so apologies in advance if there are any grammar or spelling errors, or if there's a word missing or something so please let me know if you find any (hopefully not) and I'll fix it the same day. Thanks!

It was Friday; Clarke had spent the previous day trying to find out who the owner of the mysterious message was. She’d phoned it back several times throughout the day but her efforts proved futile having not received a response. She was now sat in class, slouched over in her seat resting her head on her hand doodling on her pad. Not really paying any attention at all to her lecturer. Clarke’s mother was a highly respected medical practitioner and like any other well-behaved daughter Clarke had been dragged into a similar line of education. Clarke was studying medical microbiology and virology. She thought she’d prefer a lab based environment to help people rather than being up close covered in blood. She’d gown distasteful of the sight of blood ever since she witnessed the death of her father when she was 18. She didn’t like talking about it, or even thinking about it. She hadn’t properly spoken to her mother since either. Just simple answers like _yea_ or _sure_. After all, it was _her_ fault he died. It was _her_ fault she couldn’t save him.

“Clarke _, Clarke!”_ Marcus Kane was her professor, he walked over and stood directly in front of her _“_ are you even paying attention?” He tore the page from her notebook that she’d been drawing on “ _Clarke!”_

Clarke was lost in her thoughts a few tears absently leaving her eyes without her noticing as she began to think of her father, an occurrence that would only ever happen once a year, on one particular day. The day her father died. A hand swiped past her face tearing the page from her book. _Shit. S_ he stared at Marcus, her wide panicked eyes were watery and filled with the pain of her thoughts. “Oh err, sir… I’m so sorry” wiping at her eyes “I was just…” she quickly tried to compose herself. “HIV’s replication within lymphatic cells is inhibited by the use of antiretroviral drugs because they bind with the CD4 receptors on the surface membrane of the cells before the virus can. Thus preventing HIV from fusing with the membrane to release its genetic information into the cell and therefore prevents it from replicating as successfully.” _Please be right please be right. Crap I didn’t explain how the virus uses reverse transcriptase within the cell and how that can also be prevented by a nucleotide reverse transcriptase inhibitor._ She groaned, the weight of everyone’s eyes were on her _._ Now her eyes had settled, the tears gradually coming to a halt. Her focus was now on the desk, anywhere but on Professor Kane.

He stood there, his stern expression looking down at her. “Very good Clarke” he paused momentarily to place the paper down gently on the table and slowly walked back to his desk to the side of the room. “But you failed to mention how-”

“nucleotide reverse transcriptase inhibitor can be used as a second line of defence to prevent the HIV’s genetic information from being integrated with the infected cells?” rushing the words out of her mouth, still focusing on fiddling with her hands on the desk in front of her. _Christ sake Clarke, he’ll kill you._ The room was silent, all eyes darting between the professor and Clarke. _Shit… shit shit shit, say something, please say something…_

The next slide flickered up and Kane continued without commenting on Clarke’s interruption. Once the lecture came to an end, Clarke quickly picked up her things and made and briskly strode to the door only to be stopped in her tracks by Kane, a deep frown on his face.

His voice was low “Clarke, stay behind for a moment please” He walked back over to his desk, perching on the corner. Clarke placed her bag on the floor while slowly slumping into the nearest seat. Kane let out a long sigh, Clarke lost her nerve and burst through the silence.

“Sir, please, I’m so sorry I interrupted you bu-” Her hands were cold and sweaty, she couldn’t think clearly enough to formulate a proper sentence. _Come on Clarke, buck up, get it together._ “It’s just that-” A tear left her eye “When it gets to-” another tear following behind it “I just can’t help but think… cus today was… and I miss him.” She whimpered as the tears flowed “I miss him so so much” her face began to crumple with the pain of the re-surfacing emotion.

“Clarke, it’s okay, I understand.” Kane was a good friend of her father, he understood how much he meant to her. Clarke’s gaze met Kane’s. His eyes were filled with sympathy for the poor girl. “Your father died today, only a few years ago.” she refocused her gaze on her hands as she fidgeted under the desk “ _Clarke_ ” He said her name sternly, regaining her attention. “It’s okay to be upset. I understand that this is a hard time, which is why I want you to go home and miss anything else you had planned for today.” He positioned himself in front her, kneeling down to face her as he placed his hand gently upon hers. “You need to deal with these emotions Clarke, don’t just bottle them up in anticipation of this day each year.”

 _Why is he being so nice? He’s never like this, we’re all so afraid of him just for breaking the rules in class. He usually shouts at someone for interrupting him._ She tried to formulate a conclusion; she couldn’t understand why _she_ was an exception. _Yea he knowns about my dad, but that never stopped him with similar situations with other people. He’s acting… just like a father._ She choked on hersobs as they ripped from her throat. The thoughts of him as a father figure became too overwhelming. It only reminded her about everything she’d missed. “Thank you… professor… I’ll err… see you at class tomorrow” She paused constantly between words sniffing and wiping at her face with her sleeves. Kane simply nodded as he stood up and watched Clarke sling her bag around her shoulder before she hastily disappeared out the room.

Clarke arrived at her apartment, she fumbled around in her pocket for her keys. As she looked up to unlock the door the note caught her eye. It was sellotaped to the door and simply read:

**Hope you didn’t forget about my message, make sure to be there around 8.**

She tore the note off the door as she opened it, crumpling it up and tossing it in the bin as she walked into the living room.

Raven chirpily greeted Clarke as she made her way to her room. The lack of a response worried her. _What’s up with her?_ The door slammed shut. Raven quickly set the cloth she was drying some plates with down and wandered cautiously over to Clarke’s bedroom. She placed her hand on the door handle but didn’t apply any pressure, instead she called out through the door. “Clarke, you okay?”

“Go away Raven” the sound of faint sobs penetrating the door reached Raven’s ears.

 _Someone’s unhappy…_ Raven hadn’t seen Clarke like this since what’d happened with Finn. “Clarke c’mon what’s u-”

“I said _go away!”_  Her voice cracking as she made no attempt to maintain her composure.

 _This is just stupid, she’s clearly upset about something and it’s my duty as a friend to comfort her._ Raven opened the door to witness Clarke lying face down on the pillow. It was covered in wet patches, the largest being made more evident by the second as it grew from under Clarke’s face. “I told you white pillows make it obvious when you cry, not that it’s not that obvious anyway but still” A faint smile appearing for moment before disappearing upon realising Clarke was genuinely upset. Raven set herself down on the bed next to Clarke’s waist and placed a hand on her lower back rubbing it gently. She altered her voice to sound more caring. “What’s going on Clarke? C’mon, you can tell your buddy Raven _anything_ right? I’m sure it can’t be worse than coming out” There was a brief pause where neither of them spoke. But Clarke soon managed to gain control of her weeping for a brief moment to respond.

“My Dad died Raven… he died” the grief took over again.

“Clarke that was years ag-” her sentence stopped as she recalled the date of the incident. _Fuck_. “ _Clarke,_ I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise” she climbed up the bed and laid down next to her messy roommate spreading her arms around her. Clarke’s arm flopped over Raven but her head remained firmly imprinted into the pillow.

It was some time before the two left the room. Clarke had stopped crying but her eyes were bloodshot and watery. Raven had her arm around her shoulder, rubbing her soothingly as they walked over to the kitchen.

“Shit… err hey guys…” Octavia uneasily looked at them both. Her arms were wrapped around a man’s neck, who they didn’t recognise. Clarke and Raven looked between Octavia and the man in front of her, their faces clouded with a puzzled expression.

Raven raised an eyebrow, “Who’s your friend O?”

“This is Lincoln” He gave an awkward nod in their direction “I thought you guys had gone out or something. What were you doing in the bedroom? I haven’t even gotten that far with Lincoln yet” she smiled. Lincoln didn’t seem to share her humour and frowned at her “It’s a joke you moron, it’s supposed to be funny. Raven, tell him it was funny.”

“ _Hilarious O, I barely kept my sides from splitting”_ The sarcasm couldn’t have been more obvious.

Octavia scowled at the remark “what _were_ you doing in there though” she focused on Clarke who’d been quiet thus far “You okay? Your eyes are really messed up”

“Quit it O” Raven’s voice was harsh and relentless, it annoyed her how naive Octavia was being.

“It’s okay Raven, yea O I’m fine, I also seem to be the only one who remembered the day my dad died” Her voice filled with emotion, as her eyes began to water again, this time she managed to supress the tears.

Octavia let go of Lincoln and threw her arms around Clarke. “Oh my god, I’m _such_ an ass, I’m so sorry Clarke.”

Lincoln and Raven exchanged an uneasy glance during the embrace; Lincoln raised an arm up behind his head. Raven wondered _is he itching or just really slowly pulling his shirt up or something? The… fuck’s… he… doing?_

Lincoln passed Raven an uneasy smile before speaking up “Err I’m getting the vibe that this is a personal thing, so I’ll head out.” He began making his way to the door “I’ll see you at ‘The Capital’ 5pm pick up don’t forget, we’re on 6. Bye O” but Octavia gave no reply. Lincoln glanced back a couple of times looking for a response but left without complaint.

5pm approached, Octavia and Raven had spent the day with Clarke in the apartment (again) letting her get it all off her chest about what happened on the day those few years ago. A story neither of them enjoyed hearing. But by the end of it Clarke felt a bit better. They told her she didn’t have to go to the concert tonight if she wasn’t up for it but Clarke insisted she needed the distraction.

They sat on the pavement at the base of the steps for a short time until a black van pulled up in front of them. Anya at the wheel, Lexa pulled in behind driving an open top jeep.

Clarke was busily re-drawing the picture that Kane had crumpled earlier when they arrived; she added the finishing touches while the others began loading up the van. Lexa exited the jeep to help load up and walked over, grasping the handle of one of the cases.

“Wow” Lexa paused “Your drawing is… amazing Clarke” her eyes scanning the whole of the pad, absorbing the beautiful architecture of the drawing.

“Clarke’s head darted up at the unexpected intrusion from the unrecognised voice” Her breath hitched as she tried to take in the spectacle in front of her. Lexa wore black combat-like-boots followed by black skinny jeans, a few tears to the thighs and one on her right knee. As Clarke’s eyes travelled up she saw the wolf’s head printed over her white tank top, covered by her black leather jacket with brown shoulder padding. She took a deep breath in realising she’d held her breath while gawking at her body. _Don’t say anything stupid Clarke, don’t say anything stupid…_ “Oh, err… thanks” she glanced down at her work to try and understand what Lexa was seeing. “It’snot _that_ good _”._ Her gaze returned to the green of Lexa’s beautiful eyes “your, Lexa… right?”

Lexa smiled, the fact that Clarke new her before they met, even though she’d expected as much, still filled her with joy. _Okay calm it down Lexa, get your mind back in the game. She’s not even into girls so just don’t go there. Get it?! Don’t even go there._ “Yea, surprised you know actually” the smile growing bigger as her thoughts manifested her mind. She picked up the case and started walking over to the van to load it up. Raven took it from her before she even got halfway.

“Hey careful that’s _my_ synth, _I’m_ the only one allowed to touch it, got it?” She snatched it from Lexa, and briskly brought it to the van placing it down with the utmost care.

“Okay… _sorry”_ Lexa turned back to Clarke noticing the smile on her face.

 _She has the most gorgeous smile I’ve ever seen._ “Raven and O wouldn’t shut up about you, so how could I forget.” She stood up placing the pad under her arm as she clasped a case. Lexa grabbed the other end “I can carry a case you know”

“I’m sure your more than capable Clarke, that doesn’t mean I can’t help” Clarke shuddered at hearing Lexa say her name, her voice was so soothing, so gentle.

As Lexa swapped sides to get the right angle to place the case in the van Clarke couldn’t help but examine the exquisite shape of her body, the way she walked, how easily she held the case. Her strength proving no less than her beauty. Clarke’s eyes flickered back up to meet Lexa’s, who’s were already looking at Clarke. Clarke’s cheeks flushed as Lexa raised an eyebrow with a wide smile across her face.

_Was she just checking me out? What did you just say Lexa, don’t go there, she isn’t interested, even though you just saw her staring literally straight at your ass doesn’t mean she likes you. Get it together… and stop smiling every time you look at her. She’s not that pretty… Ooh fuck it, who am I kidding of course she is._

Clarke quietly groaned. Causing Lexa to swallow hard at hearing the noise but Clarke didn’t notice. _She just saw me staring straight at her ass, I bet she thinks I’m a right weirdo, checking a girl out I just met. It’s basically guaranteed that a girl as beautiful as her is straight anyway. I don’t think I can cope watching her on stage all night. Actually… she’ll be on stage, so she won’t be able to see me as well as I can see her… Wait, what did you just think? Did-did you actually just think that? That’s so creepy Clarke, stop, just stop, she’s straight, you can’t change that. End of._

They heaved the case into the van, Clarke brushing against Lexa’s shoulder as she pushed it in. Both girls moved back, awkwardly making eye contact but failing to maintain it as their eyes flickered around.

Clarke immediately said “Oh sorry I was just-”

Lexa broke in “No, no it was my fault I shouldn’t have stood so close”

“Don’t be silly I clearly moved too far round that way” Clarke pointed in the direction she moved as she was speaking.

“What? No, no I started moving back the other way to help push it in when I should have just moved”

Anya leaned over the seat with one arm “You two done squabbling? You bumped into each other _woopdy_ fuckin’ _doo_ , get in we’re gonna be late.”

“A bundle of love as always” Octavia commented, a smile on her face.

“Clarke and Raven can come in the van, the rest in the jeep”

Octavia hopped in the van, “Actually I thought I’d ride with you”

Lexa looked at Clarke for a moment “That’s fine, Clarke can ride shotgun in the jeep”

There was a distant shout from Wick back in the jeep “Hey, but I called shotgun”

Lexa shouted back “deal with it”

A muffled “fine” was returned with some other remarks she couldn’t be bothered to work out.

Raven cautiously spoke up “Can I swap with Echo for the spot in jeep”

Echo heard her, “Jog on! I’m not getting in that van with Anya there” a vacant laugh leaving her lips.

Raven drooped her head down and climbed up next to Octavia.

“Hate me that much huh Raven?” Anaya leaned forward to make eye contact with her.

“I don’t _hate_ you… you just scare me shitless is all” Anya let out a patronising laugh.

Octavia threw an arm around each of them “Don’t worry Raven, when I figure her secret out I’ll let you know, there’ll be nothing to be afraid of apart from too many hugs” She winked at Anya who picked up Octavia’s arm off her shoulder and threw it back to her.

“That’s _never_ going to happen Octavia” her voice was unyielding. She revved the engine and waited for Lexa to give the thumbs up to go.

“Don’t you believe it” Octavia gave her a light punch to her arm, Anya’s cold look wiping the smile form her face forcing Octavia to return her gaze to the road ahead. “Okay, note to self don’t punch Anya” _Please don’t kill me…_

“You’re lucky we need you on the drums tonight Octavia.” A deathly grin appearing on Anya’s face. Lexa gave her the thumbs up and they made off for ‘The Capital’. A loud “WOOP WOOP” coming from Wick, now sat in the back as Clarke had taken shotgun.

Clarke looked to Lexa with a smile “So, I’ve been told you have the voice of an angel” Lexa blushed at Clarke’s comment. A smile extending across her lips.

“I’ll try not to disappoint then”

The rest of the drive to ‘The Capital’ was eerily silent in both vehicles. Lexa did make some awkward conversation with Clarke and vise-versa but they each gave the minimal response in their attempts not give away their thoughts.

‘The Capital’ was a beacon of light and blazed with music from all entrances. Clarke’s jaw dropped as she walked in. T _his place is incredible_. She’d entered through the main door where Lexa had dropped her off, the others had to go round to the back to get all their equipment unloaded and prepped as they were up next. The place was massive, much bigger than she’d thought. There was a bar to the right hand side just as she entered, another up some raised flooring on the left just by the stage. There was an elaborate maze of cushioned benches weaving around the ground floor with tables dotted amongst them. The stage, at the opposite end of where she was currently stood, was raised up, slightly lower than the bar, and beamed with floodlights of various colours.

_Wow, err, I guess I’ll just go sit at the bar… by myself… didn’t really think this through, probably shoulda brought someone. Omg, I’m gonna look like a complete loner._

Clarke made her way over to the raised bar, sitting at the stool at the far end, closest to the stage figuring she’d get the best view to watch as well as only having to sit next to one stranger if all the other seats filled. She looked at her watch, 5:45. There was time until they were up so she ordered a drink, gulping it down to ensure she wasn’t sober for what was to come.

They walked out onto the stage gaining a few whistles from around the room followed by a cheer from Clarke which made Raven and Octavia chuckle, both recognising her voice.

 Lexa walked up to the microphone at the head of the stage. Shouting into it, “How are we all doing tonight?” There was no trace of fear in her face or her voice, Clarke saw the smile on her face from the uproar of the crowd. Clarke admired her confidence, and continued to admire her entire body thanks to the comfort provided by the alcohol in addition to Lexa’s focus on the ground floor. “That’s what I like to hear! We’ll we’re ‘From The Stars’ and we’re gonna make you night _that_ much better!” The crowd roared again. “But before we get into it, I wanted to dedicate the first song this year to someone I lost. Someone, very close to me” her voice was noticeable quieter. A small whimper being made out among the words. Lexa nodded to Anya who gave a slow nod in return. She began tapping her foot, on the third tap the beat to _Alessia Cara’s – Seventeen_ started.

_“My daddy says that life comes at you fast”_

Clarke’s eyes widened as Lexa’s mouth opened, she knew this song _._ She knew it was about love and immediately slumped in her seat at the realisation. _She’s definitely straight._ She turned and ordered another drink to rid her of the thought. This time however she ordered shots. Downing the two of them successively to help drain her thoughts.

_“I was too young to understand what it means, I couldn’t wait till I could be seventeen”_

The crowd was cheering, many of them up on their feet dancing, the beat was humming through the room, through their bodies. And yet it was hitting Clarke with a force she couldn’t even conceive, her voice was _amazing_ and it only drew her feelings for her closer and yet Clarke felt more distant than ever before.

She slowed traced her eyes around the stage watching them all as they flowed with the beat. Raven hitting the synthesiser in perfect synchronisation with Lexa’s lyrics. She then noticed Anya had Lexa’s guitar and that Lexa didn’t actually have an instrument on her but instead clasped the mic tightly. Finally, Octavia’s snare and beat perfectly matching Raven’s as they kept the pace of the song. _Wow._

_“When she told me little girl, the answer is love, so those are the words that I keep with me”_

_“I was too young to understand what it means-“ “-I thought she lied when she said take my time and breathe” Her voice hitched on the occasion as the emotion started to seep through._

Lexa was giving it her all with the lyrics, as Anya and Raven were singing backing vocals when it came to the _“Ooh Oh oh oh ooh oh”._

Clarke simply sat there, mesmerized, both by the quality of their music and by the spectacle that _was_ Lexa, right in front of her. She could see Lexa’s eyes grew watery, the pain filling her, making her lyrics carry a weight of meaning, of purpose as they resonated around the room.

 _“Now I wish I could freeze the time at seventeen”_ As the song drew to a close, the final line carried more pain than Clarke could endure. She felt it, she understood, more than anyone, what that pain felt like. What that pain meant. A tear left Clarke’s eye as did one from Lexa. Who, for a moment, met Clarke’s gaze, passing a fiat smile before wiping her face of the expression and looking away to reach back for the microphone. “That was for my beloved Costia, I miss her very much” there was a brief pause across the room. “But now, we’re gonna _rock_ this capital to the floor!” Anya threw Lexa her guitar, she caught it skilfully and tossed the strap over her head. Anya picked up her bass from the case next to her and again, the third tap ignited the music Octavia immediately breaking into the drums for _Pvris – White Noise_.

“ _It’s hard to be what you need to a static screen”_ Anya’s bass kicked in with a backing ‘thub’ to add to the depth of the the drums. Raven joining in shortly after with the synth for additional effects. It all sounded so crisp, Clarke couldn’t help but at least twist in her seat to the overwhelming beat. The alcohol flooding her system, loosening her body as well as her mind. She felt a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time… She felt _free_.

Lexa belted the lyrics as the others cranked up the volume for the chorus _“I’m watching! I’m waiting! I’m aching! Suffocating!”_ She took a quick breath in _“I’m breathing! I’m speaking! Can you hear me”_ Her eyes met Clarke’s, she smiled as she watched her wiggle in her seat. Clarke returning the smile locking their eyes just in time for Lexa to belt “ _I’m screaming!”_ their eyes still firmly set on each other’s _“For you!”_. The two shared a moment, as brief as it was in reality, to them it lasted a lifetime. All else stopped, it was just them, staring, longing for one another without the other fully realising it yet, Lexa’s eyelids flickered in a half-blink, unable to complete it, she couldn’t bear to break the trance the two were in. The moment came to a close as the next verse kicked in. It hurt Clarke a little that Lexa looked away so seamlessly but she felt understood.

_“Day by day, I’m slowly replaced in your picture frames”_

As the song came to a close Lexa belted the last chorus as loud as she could _“Can you hear me!! I’m screaming, for you!!”_ Clarke found herself motionless, her breath attempting to keep up with her heart. The alcohol, the way Lexa looked at her. It was all too much for her to handle right now. She turned to order another shot, the bartender looking somewhat familiar now. “ _Linnclnnn?_ ” the slur in her voice barely allowing him to work out what she’d said.

“Hey Clarke, you sure you can take another, you look _pretty_ sloshed as it is…” He lent on the table between them to get a better look at her.

She moaned “jus- gimme somefin’ okay” resting her elbows on the table as she dropped her face into her palms. An iced orange juice slid under her nose.

“That’s all we got that’s not alcoholic” Clarke looked up raising her eyebrows at him, Lincoln simply shrugged with soft smirk before heading over to get some other people’s drinks. He returned shortly after, with a light chuckle “There ya go” placing a straw in the cup for Clarke, who he could see was clearly having difficulty picking the cup up properly. There was a hum in reply. He softly patted her shoulder before leaving once more.

By this point Lexa had muffled some words into the mic that Clarke couldn’t make out. She was introducing Raven and Wick who were up to sing their duet. Wick had only requested to sing it with Raven a couple of weeks ago. Raven had been busy training Anya to use the synth specifically for this given the fact that the only two people who _could_ use it were needed to sing. Lexa placed her guitar back in the case, as there was no need for it, and instead set up on the keyboard Raven had _specially_ adapted for some of the background sounds.

The song _Kehlani Down for you (ft. BJ The Chicago Kid)_ kicked off as soon as Raven and Wick started clicking to the beat. The music following shortly.

 _“Oh no no”_ No one had actually heard Wick sing, so they simply hoped he was at least decent. Raven looked at him as he sang a slight backing to the ‘oohs’ at the start.

 _“You just don’t give a damn that’s why I think I love ya”_ Raven briefly smiled at Wick who met her focus and returned the look. Raven actually felt something there, she felt like he _might actually_ feel something for her too. Her courage grew and her volume increased _“Loving ain’t never been so close but so far away, like your mind is telling you to just back off”_

Wick joined her in the next line unexpectedly, causing Raven to face him again, each staring into their eyes as they both sang _“and your heart says just stay”_ he then allowed her to finish the verse by herself before his started.

Wick didn’t take his eyes off Raven as he sang _“One day we’re lovers next day we’re friends”_ she couldn’t help but smile and blush a little, turning her gaze to the floor in embarrassment only to return it back to Wick momentarily. Compelled by her adoration for him. She quietly chuckled as he sang ‘nigga’s head’ he isn’t black. She wondered why he hadn’t changed the lyrics, honestly… she didn’t care, she just knew that where she was right now, sharing the stage with Wick, was the best thing she’d ever felt. Clarke had eventually managed to pivot round, just as they both entered the chorus, and was now watching them enviously as they graciously sang their duet lines in perfect harmony.

 _“I’m down for it, I’m down for you”_ the two voices combining seamlessly.

Clarke scanned the ground floor, watching various couples slowly dancing to the music, others simply making out, the beat of song pulsating through them regardless of what they were doing.

Wick then shouted with a surprising amount of passion _“Are you down for mee! Yeeaa!”_

Raven returning with the favour with her lines “ _I’m down for you, I’m down for you! Ooh ooh!”_

Returning back to the two of them singing with some of the lyrics overlapping “ _What’s a love that doesn’t keep you up all night and all day!”_ Raven glistened with happiness, her smile stretching as wide as she could manage. Wick still focusing all of his effort on _her._ It made her feel complete, it made her feel _special_.

 _“Better choose up, better hurry up, time keeps ticking but your my lover”_ bringing the song to a close. Wick jogged over to Raven who had barely enough time to turn before their lips met. Receiving a wave of applause from the crowd in addition to a set of whistles. The kiss continued as Anya stood up to retrieve her bass, Lexa awkwardly staring between the floor and the back wall trying to occupy herself with something other than the view ahead of her. The two of them finally broke away. Lexa headed for the mic and Octavia improvised a drum intro starting the beat for the next song _Pvris – Ghosts._ Startling Lexa, Raven and Wick. Forcing them to run the last few metres to their positions. Raven and Wick now sharing the synth, Lexa back with her guitar, frowning with concentration to quickly get the notes right before her lyrics began.

 _“I’m the one with the ghosts in ma bead, but they only come alive at night”_ Her voice steady and controlled. Effortlessly producing the perfect notes.

Clarke’s eyes returned to their usual soft look now that the image of Raven and Wick was out of her mind. She leant back on the table and watched Lexa for the entire song. This time Lexa didn’t even attempt to make eye contact, she focused on playing the guitar while singing. Raven and Anya providing the backing vocals.

 _“Why can’t you stay?! I’m up against these things I can’t see!”_ Clarke sat and admired her. Taking in all she could while Lexa was busy. Her voice, her hair – now frizzier than earlier but still perfectly curled and swept over to one side of her head. She was just perfect, in every way.

Clarke staring convulsing uncontrollably. Lincoln noticed all too easily and hastily ran around the table to grab her arm and sling it over his shoulder. He quickly dragged her to the toilets just seconds before Clarke vomited into the cubicle. Lincoln holding her hair back for her.

As the song went on Lexa’s eyes slid for a moment to where she’d previously seen Clarke a slight panic arising upon noticing her absence. Her eyes scanned the rest of the bar but she was nowhere to be seen.

The song had finished by the time Clarke and Lincoln emerged from the toilets. Clarke uneasily swaying as Lincoln moved to support her as they walked back to her seat. The final song for the band _Stand by You – Rachael Patterson_ had already reached part way once Clarke sat back down. Lexa was further back at the stage and a rush of relief swept through her as she saw Clarke back at her seat. Echo was now singing in her place.

 _“I guess truth is what you believe in”_ Clarke managed to focus on her, hearing the lyrics flow, she was actually pretty good too. _“If your wings are broken, borrow mine so yours can open too, cus I’m gonna stand by you!”_ The beat was especially loud as this was their last song. All of them shouting the backing lyrics for the occasional ‘Even if we can’t find heaven’. The song then reached a part with only the drums in the background, each of the seated band members stood up to clap, Octavia being the only exception. The whole room proceeded to join in. The music pumping into them, filling their bodies. All except for Clarke, who could only manage a weak smile at this point as her head wearily echoed with the sound of the beat.

The finale of the song exploded with music. But ended without the aid of the instruments, it was just Echo’s soft pronunciation of the final line _“I’m gonna stand by you”._ Again the room exploded into applause, making as much noise as they could possibly fathom. The band walking to the front of the stage together giving a comical bow as the applause continued. They began walking to the edge of the stage whilst waving. Raven kissing her palms and throwing them outward. The others laughing Lexa and Wick with their arms round each other. Even Anya managed a smile resulting in a nudge from Octavia who then quickly swung an arm round her shoulder spinning her round to re-face the crowd shouting a triumphant “WHOO!” breaking Anya’s final defence causing her to burst with a short laugh before tugging Octavia back round to exit the stage with the others.

It was a couple of minutes before they re-entered the building back through the front door, following Lexa who was leading them up to where Clarke had been sat. People congratulated them in addition to passing various comments as they edged their way through the crowd. Raven and Wick now walking arm-in-arm. To her this was the _best_ _night_ _ever!_

As they approached the bar they saw Lincoln stood behind the bar in front of Clarke. He look at Lexa and gestured his hands as if he were holding a cup bringing it his mouth followed by him pretending to vomit. Lexa’s smile subverted to a worried look as she hurried over to him.

“Is she okay?” Her eyes filled with worry

“Yea she’s fine, just too much to drink” A small smile stretching from the corner of his mouth.

Clarke’s muffled voice making its way through her arms as she was face down on the table, her forehead resting on her crossed forearms. “Plus you gave me fucking _orange juice_ ”

Lexa smiled and slid into the seat next to her throwing an arm over her and hugging her tightly for a brief moment.

The voice managing to emerge again “You were really good up there by the way, like _really_ good. All of you were.”

“Well, I didn’t want to disappoint” she smiled as Clarke rose up to meet her eyes. Lexa’s blinking down at Clarke’s lips for a mere second, she quickly flooded her mind with something else other than the urge to kiss her. “You look like you could do with some food” she received a simple nod from Clarke who didn’t have then energy for a proper reply, they all made their way down to the tables in the lower area, they could all do with something to eat.

A couple of hours they’d finished eating Clarke was feeling much better, she hadn’t even noticed that the time was fast approaching 8pm. They were all sat round a large circular table; the next band began setting up on the stage. Their conversation was sharply interrupted as a voice echoed around the room.

“Uh hey Capital, my names Finn” Clarke spat her drink out all over Wick who was sat opposite her, but he didn’t react, Raven had already told him about what happened between Clarke and Finn, he simply sat there silently. Raven squeezed his hand and whispered a quick ‘thank you’ into his ear. Clarke span round on the spot to confirm what her ears were relaying to her brain… Just as Clarke had dreaded, he was there.

“So uh, I don’t normally do this kind of thing but I wanted to meet someone here tonight, and I’m glad to say she came. I just want her to know that this song is for her.” He paused.

_Don’t say it, don’t you fucking dare say it._

“This is for you Clarke.” She rose out her seat, immediately being pulled back down by Octavia as she quietly said.

“Just hear him out” her voice calmer than usual, compassionate. Clarke honestly felt like Octavia actually cared.

A quick breath carried her response “Okay” as she slid back around to face the table again, “Sorry Wick”.

“Hey don’t worry about it, I love getting _wet.”_ Raven’s jaw dropped at the remark and she shoved her shoulder into him as he laughed. The reaction from Raven causing the rest of them to break into laughter too, only to be interrupted by Finn’s song _Let Me Down Easy - Sheppard_ starting.

The band began with the backing vocals _“Ooh ooh, let me down easy, let me down easy woo ooh before you go.”_ Finn then emerging through the light, guitar in hand playing it effortlessly.

He opened his mouth and Clarke braced herself for what was to come, expecting lyrics like ‘you’re an ass’ or ‘you stupid bi bitch’. The resulting words however, alarmed her.

 _“Night and day I’ve been doing the math to calculate where we wondered off track, but I know, that this love was never easy.”_ She sank in her seat. Her head was spinning, first off his voice was just… that… secondly it was nothing like she’d expected. The kindness of the lyrics, even after what _she_ did. Why was he doing this…

 _“How do I begin to convince you to love me”_ Clarke began to whimper, the tears accumulating in her eyes. Octavia slid closer to her putting her arms round her for comfort. Everyone else, bar Raven and Wick who occupied themselves with each other, simply sat there, wondering what was going on. Lexa had no idea who Finn was and her eyes darted between the boy on the stage and Clarke, a firm expression on her face as she tried to calculate what was happening.

 _“It’s clear now, I know your gonna leave me!”_ Finn gave himself to the song as it drew to a close _“So disappear now, I won’t get in your way”._ He then swiftly left the stage, appearing at the main entrance moments after. It didn’t take Finn long to spot Clarke amongst the others and he began to make his way over.

“He’s coming Clarke” Octavia gently rubbed the small of her back while whispering to her “You ready for this or shall I break his balls before he can say anything?”

Clarke giggled at the thought of Octavia literally beating Finn shitless. But shook her head “It’s okay, he went to this much trouble, I should at least talk to him”.

“Clarke! Clarke” he scrambled through the crowd passing constant apologies as he bumped through people earning a few laughs from the band at the table, especially from Raven who couldn’t remotely keep it in. Finn only making it worse when he knocked a waiter’s tray over as she shoved through a group of people resulting in Raven bursting into a fit of laughter, Finn scowling at her and giving a few embarrassed looks to the others around the table as he walked around to Clarke. She sat up to meet his eye level as he kneeled down.

“Look, Clarke, I’m sorry that I left things the way I did, and I know I-” he wet his lips as he tried to draw in the words he so disparately needed “I just wanted you to know-” their eyes locked “I love you Clarke and Raven said that your bi, right, so - I thought you might want to try again?” Lexa choked on her drink at hearing the news, gaining Clarke’s attention, her cheeks flushed bright pink, her mind racing with emotions. The most obvious one erupting from her.

 _“You cunt, you can’t just give out people’s sexuality!”_ she kicked him back causing him to stagger as he tried to regain his footing. Clarke still thought that Raven and Octavia were the only ones who knew, she wasn’t far off, Wick was the only other person there that did know. So for Echo, Anya and Lexa, this was pretty big news. Clarke was now in front of him again flailing her arms at him, forcing him to back away.

“Clarke, _Clarke! Just stop…calm down, jeez Clarke what the hell?”_

 _“What the hell? What the fucking hell? I could ask you the same damn thing!”_ her voice broke a few times and tears rolled down her face. _“Like where the fucking hell did you get my number? Huh? Where the fucking hell did you get my fucking address for Christ sake? What the fuck did you expect from this? Just a-“ putting her best manly accent on, which didn’t go well given her current state “hey Clarke’s friends, did you know she’s bi, well now that you do, Clarke you wanna go out?” she sucked in a sharp breath of air as she sniffed “You’re such an ASS!”_ She violently shoved him to floor, Octavia attempted to restrain her but failed in her attempt as she didn’t want to hurt Clarke. The bar’s security arrived just in time to stop Clarke from practically killing the poor kid, closely followed by Lincoln who offered to take Clarke home once she’d settled down a little. Clarke was distraught and the security wouldn’t allow her to stay, leaving her with no choice but to accept Lincolns offer. The ride back was brief and silent.

Lincoln stayed with Clarke until late that night. She’d asked him if he’d stay with her until she fell asleep. As reluctant as he was to get in bed with her, she made it very clear that she wasn’t interested in men, so he finally took off his jacket and laid down next to Clarke, an arm around the back of her neck. She was asleep within minutes, the comfort of Lincoln’s presence made her feel…safe.

It was gone midnight when the others returned, Lincoln was watching TV when Octavia and Raven entered the apartment. To his surprise, they were actually reasonably sober, well Raven was anyway.

Octavia grasped his cheeks with her thumbs and forefingers “Your such a _wuvwy_ person” pressing their mouths together after. “I think my _hero_ deserves a reward, maybe we should… take this to the bedroom?” As she dragged a finger down Lincoln’s chest.

“O, I don’t think drunken sex is Lincoln’s thing.”

Lincoln laughed, “As much as I would love to O, you need to sleep it off first" he stood up and pressed a kiss to her forehead before leading her into her room.

“C’mon, you _so_ deserve it! Your like the _bestest_ man I know” She commended while collapsing onto the bed.

Lincolns steady voice provided a reassuring “shhhh” with the slow stroking of Octavia’s hair down the back of her neck. It worked like a charm. She murmured a few words of protest but fell asleep almost instantaneously. He shut the door behind him.

“Clarke okay?” Raven asked quietly as she reached for the coffee.

“Yea she’s okay, had to spoon her to get her to go to sleep but she’ll be fine. I think she got most of it out of her system beating up that kid.” He picked up his jacket tossing it over his shoulder “I need to head out, gotta get up early for work, I’ll see you later Raven.

“Not staying for coffee?” A smile on her face

He smirked, “Nah, I’ll grab a cup later on, thanks though” He opened the door “Check up on Clarke before you go to sleep will ya?”

“Don’t worry” slurping her coffee “Will do” passing him a quick wink as he closed the door.

She finished her coffee while sat at the table and placed her mug on the kitchen top after. Clarke slowly emerged from her room, her hair was a mess. “Raven? Can you sleep with me? I don’t wanna be alone”

“Now I wouldn’t usually go for that kind of thing, but for you, _I can make an exception”_ She managed to draw Clarke’s face into faint smile as she laid down on the sofa, Raven sliding in behind her shortly after.

“Raven?”

“Yea?”

“Am I a bitch?”

“What? No, why would you even think that?”

“I just assaulted the one guy I ever loved”

“Hey he was a jerk for being so inconsiderate, anyway don’t think about that now, we can talk about it later. Just get some rest okay?”

“Okay. Thanks Raven” Clarke shuffled back into a slightly more comfortable position - closer to Raven. The two of them fell asleep within minutes. Neither of them heard the clattering going on outside as someone walked up the steps and shuffled around only to head back down the steps. Neither of them heard him, neither of them heard Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gig playlist can be found at [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/the-armadillo-hero/chapter-2)  
> The bottom two tracks are the songs that are being played when Clarke initially arrives at 'The Capital'... basically I had to upload 8 tracks and so I threw those two in :P I'll make sure the band do 8 songs next time.
> 
> Lemme know what ya think. Thanks!


	3. Closing Her Wings - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twists, concerned brothers, exposed feelings and some pretty...awkward moments are making themselves present in part 1 of 2 for chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, this is sorta part 1 of chapter 3 I had planned to do the tournament in this one too but then the match sorta took over... anyway I think I'll continue from where this finishes in part 2. I'll post them separately to make it easier to view rather than updating this chapter. Hope you like and as always feel free to comment. I'm not entirely confident in writing about other characters, but if there is sufficient support then I might throw some Raven/Anya/Octavia/Nyko (or other characters) chapters in. Part 2 of this chapter will mainly be focusing on Lexa, so we'll see how that goes. :) Again thank you all so much, especially those who've commented so far and I encourage everyone else to just lemme know what you think. Thanks!

Raven’s eyes slowly flickered open to see Clarke, now lying on top of her, still fast asleep. Raven gradually tried to shuffle out from under Clarke in a primitive bid for freedom. As Raven wriggled around Clarke began to stir.

Clarke rolled over, further encompassing Raven, who could now barely breathe as Clarke’s mounds of frizzy hair covered her face. Raven tried to keep it together, her mission- not to wake Clarke up. She was now pinned, Clarke lying face –down on top of her, her head resting on Raven’s chest, pinning the poor girls arms down with her own. Raven let out a loud splutter as some of the hair became tangled in her mouth as she inhaled. Clarke jumped at the sound, which in turn made Raven jump, alarming Clarke even further causing her to roll off the sofa, smacking her elbow on the coffee table as she fell. Raven simply laid there, making some unusual sounds as she stuck her tongue out, her hadns trying to gather up and hair still stuck to the inside of her mouth.

A burst of laughter came of the kitchen as Octavia nearly lost her balance from watching the escapade; she steadied herself with one hand on the kitchen top trying to catch her breath.

 Clarke groaned as she got to her feet rubbing her elbow. “Raven, you scared the life out of me”

Raven spoke unclearly as she still had her tongue stuck out as she returned “Your hair was in my mouth”

“I tried so hard not to wake you two, you made such a lovely couple. About half an hour ish ago you two were hugging it out fast asleep. She brought out her phone “here” showing Clarke, who’d now made her way to the kitchen, the picture of the two of them spooning.

“How’d I get there? I remember Lincoln getting in bed with me in my room”

Octavia looked up sharply, he mouth started to open just as Clarke hastily defended herself.

“No! No! We didn’t… He just laid next to me till I fell asleep… god no O, I wouldn’t sleep with him, you know that.” She tried to force a smile in order to calm her roommate. Octavia didn’t respond, she simply picked up her coffee from the table and planted herself next to Raven on the sofa.  Her phone re-appeared as she slapped a text together to send to Lincoln.

A few moments later Clarke had made a fresh batch of coffee and sat down on the chair next to the sofa, sliding Raven a mug who took a quick slurp before sending her a sharp “thanks”.

Clarke’s eyes widened, she spat out her mouthful of coffee, covering Raven.

“Fucks sake Clarke! First Wick, now me! Spit after you swallow…” The comment making Octavia chuckle to herself.  Raven glared at her “Grow up” but Octavia completely ignored her. She mumbled as she got up and made her way to the bathroom “My favourite fuckin shirt too…” Clarke heard the mumbling continue whilst she washed off the stains as best she could but Clarke did her best to ignore them.

“Clarke? What’s up? But, put your coffee down first, yeah?” Octavia drew the blanket from the sofa up to her neck just in case. “You okay?”

“Last night… Lexa said the first song was for Costia”

“So…”

“C’mon O, that’s not exactly a guy’s name…”

Octavia leant in slightly “ _So??”_

“ _So,_ she’s not into men, right?” Clarke sat there, her hands cupped in front of her motionless body. Her eyes were wide, filled with hope. She met Octavia’s gaze, searching for some form of confirmation just to assure her.

Octavia narrowed her eyes before lighting up with a smile “Omg, you totally like her, and like, _like like_ her too don’t you!” she reached across and nudged Clarke’s arm urging her for a reply. Clarke was silent, but Octavia received all the confirmation she needed by the smile slowly stretching further and further across Clarke’s face. “Omg Clarke!”

“O, just… Do you think she meant a woman?”

“Seriously Clarke? What kind of a guy would be called Costia?”

Clarke threw her arms around Octavia as she flew from her chair tackling Octavia to the back of the sofa.

Octavia hadn’t even remotely expected this and the forced knocked the air from her lungs. She quickly inhaled and coughed a few times as she tried to catch her breath. “Woaw Clarke, calm down” a few giggles made their way through “You know, you should take up rugby seeing as you just _love_ tackling me so much”.

Raven emerged from the bathroom shirtless. Her _favourite_ shirt crumpled and damp in her hands, leaving her torso completely exposed bar the black strapless bra. A short splutter of laughter releasing form her throat “And you said Clarke and I were couple” She pulled out her phone “this is _way_ better.” Proceeding with a loud ‘click’, a smirk stretching from her right cheek. “Jackpot”.

Clarke rolled off the sofa and staggered to her feet “Raven! Delete that Now!”

Raven laughed as she ran to her room “Never!” swinging the door round behind her.

“Raven!” Clarke struggled with the handle that Raven was so desperately holding in place to keep Clarke out the room.

Octavia’s phone buzzed with a message from Raven, she opened it, her face turning cold upon seeing the image. It was worse than she’d expected. The image had Octavia being completely flattened by Clarke, their arms wrapped tightly around each other (mainly from the force of Clarke landing on her) with Clarke’s knees on each side of Octavia straddling her.

Octavia moved over to where Clarke was now hammering on the door. “Clarke…” her voice was uneasy as the words left her mouth “Err, it kinda looks like your lust overcame you”

Clarke stared at the phone, her jaw gradually lowering in the shock of how it looked like she was actually trying to fuck her roommate. Her attention turned back to the door, anger coursing through her. “RAVEN! DELETE! IT! NOW!”

Octavia placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder “Woaw there tiger, just, chillax for a sec okay. I got this” She rubbed Clarke’s shoulder a few times and gradually managed to calm her. As Clarke made for the sofa Octavia drew herself in closer to the door.

“Raven…” there was no reply. “Raven please.”

“ _What?”_

“Clarke’s _really_ upset about the photo, could you please just delete it?”

“Why? It’s funny” she chuckled to herself as she looked at the photo once more.

Octavia moved her head closer, her cheek now resting on the door; her voice came as whisper to Ravens ears “Raven… She likes Lexa, if Lexa sees this… Clarke would never forgive you for that…”

There was a pause, Raven searched for an excuse “O, I don’t think Lexa would care abou-”

“Lincoln wouldn’t exactly be happy seeing it either so delete it and open the damn door Raven, don’t make me throw your phone out the fucking window.” She paused. “Now Raven!” The whisper was gone; her voice was harsh and loud.

Muffles came from Raven’s mouth as the handle loosened; the door flew open knocking Raven back. Octavia snatched the phone from her grasp and located the image, swiftly deleting it. She chucked the phone back to a rather disappointed but apologetic Raven.

A few moments later Raven returned to the living room area with a fresh shirt and planted herself down next to Clarke “Sorry Clarke… You and O make a great couple though… but I think Lexa’s more your type” Their eyes met and Raven passed a cheeky wink, receiving a smile and a sluggish nudge from Clarke’s shoulder.

None of them had much planed for the rest of the day other than class, O and Raven had various sports on which left Clarke to find something to do herself. She decided it’d been a while since she’d last used her sketchpad. She scooped it up, along with some pencils and a few sticks of chalk she found lying around, placing them in her bag before locking up the apartment. She walked straight past the package left to the right of the door. The package Finn had left her the night before…

After a long walk Clarke had finally made her way into the nearby town. She’d been perusing the streets in search for a coffee shop; so far she’d had no luck. She passed a corner and saw a large sign a little further down the road ‘Jaha’s Coffee’ _perfect_ she thought to herself.

The place was rather empty as she scanned the room for a suitable seat, locating a rather comfy-looking sofa chair in the far corner. After ordering a latté she placed herself in the seat, sinking into its intoxicating hold. Just as Clarke felt like she could sleep here forever the door opened causing her eyes to focus on the first person to walk in. Her heart stopped, her lungs failed, she scramble for her sketchbook and quickly brought it up to hide her face. “ _Fuck_ ” she whispered to herself.

Lexa made her way to the counter and to Clarke’s relief, didn’t see her. “Coffee, black.” The rest of her troop also ordered their drinks and the four of them sat at a window table. Clarke took a slow peek over the top of her sketchpad and let out a loud sigh as she gasped her next few breaths, struggling to steady herself.

Lexa was sat facing away from Clarke, looking out the window, another girl, who Clarke didn’t recognise was sat next one of the men, a tall fella, quite muscular. She thought she recognised him, but couldn’t quite remember where from. The last person she could determine easily, it was Echo.

It took a while but Clarke managed to compose herself and settled down praying Lexa wouldn’t turn around. She opened her sketchpad and wondered what she could draw. After – well – not much consideration, she decided to draw Lexa, her hair perfectly braided down her back. Clarke aimlessly started sketching an outline and rested her head on her right hand as she drew.

The day went by seamlessly and Clarke had managed to fill 5 pages of her sketchbook by the time the group began to get ready to leave. The mass of movement broke Clarke from her trance and she swiftly shut her sketchbook sliding it into her bag and drew out her phone. She’d felt it buzz in her pocket ages ago but hadn’t been bothered to answer. There was a text along with a couple missed calls from Octavia. Clarke opened the text

**Octavia Blake**

**Why haven’t you picked up? You’re not still mad about the picture are you?? Where are you?? I’ve finished practice. Coffee? Movie?? Something?? I’m soo bored, Raven doesn’t finish class for another hour, call me if you wanna do something okay?**

**Clarke Griffin**

**No no, I was out getting coffee, by myself for the record. It’s 4, I thought you had a game on or something?**

**Octavia Blake**

**That’s sad :P Yea it’s about to start we’re waiting on the rest of the other team to turn up. Come watch if you want, its ultimate frisbee so don’t worry about seeing people covered in blood, no guarantee of course ;)**

**Clarke Griffin**

**Sure, nothing better to do, be there in 5.**

Luckily Clarke had internet in the café and quickly pulled up the directions to where Octavia was playing.

Octavia greeted Clarke openly upon her arrival shouting her name as she ran toward her followed by her throwing her arms around her bringing Clarke in for a tight hug. Clarke patted Octavia’s back in return as she wiggled out the hug.

“Who you up against?” Clarke asked as they began walking over to the seating area which was a large raised set of benches to the left of the pitch.

“The world’s best, they don’t stand a chance _Clarke.”_ Clarke shuddered at the sound of her name from those lips, Clarke’s mouth moulding into an unstoppable smile as she looked up. Lexa was walking over to them, a green bib in hand. She was wearing a tight black crop top, moulding around her breasts. Clarke’s eyes quickly ran further down her body attempting not to linger on the goddess ahead of her. Her stomach, toned and tanned was proceeded by a tight pair of equally tight black sports shorts, Clarke gazed at her legs – perfectly moulded, smooth yet strong. A smile appearing on her face too as she watched Clarke scan her body. “They just wanted a re-match because we completely destroyed them last week.”

Clarke drew her tongue across her lips, wetting them as she fumbled for words “Err…uh huh.” She looked up at the sky for a moment and drew a couple slow breaths to conjure the courage to look at Lexa in the eyes.

Octavia didn’t help by whispering in Clarke’s ear “You’ve got your work cut out for you if _that’s_ what you’re in-to. She then turned to Lexa “Last week was history, I focus on what’s to come of our new champions, cus this gal” Her thumbs pointing to herself “Has a few tricks up er’ sleeve today” passing a quick wink to Lexa before jogging past her, giving Clarke a quick thumbs up before she left to give her team a pep talk.

Lexa stopped a short distance from Clarke, trying to make eye contact with her but Clarke was making it very difficult. “Clarke, I…” she furrowed her brow “I know we haven’t-” she paused, idly scratching her head. “I just…” She let out a sigh, her eyes meeting Clarke’s, who was now feeling more comfortable seeing Lexa was as much a mess as her. “Could I ask a favour?”

Clarke beamed at her “Anything” she realised she may have been too forward and re-composed herself instantly “Um, sure what’s up?” trying to pretend she hadn’t said anything before that.

Lexa, caught unaware by her response, sparked a smile. But only for a moment, she managed to control herself far better than Clarke. “I have an archery tournament here tonight…and… Anya’s busy and I’ve asked around but no one can seem to pick me up.” She took in a deep breath. “I wondered if you would be able to? And I know we have only known each other for about 3 days.” She passed an uneasy laugh. Her right hand involuntarily moving across her body to scratch her lower left arm. “Don’t feel like you have to, I just… I can’t find anyone else and hoped maybe…”

“Of course” Clarke smiled at her as Lexa’s eyes darted up, filled with appreciation.  “But I thought you could drive?”

Lexa fought the urge to throw her arms around Clarke but couldn’t prevent her lips from stretching into a broad smile across her face. “Thank you so much. Anya’s using the jeep and the van was rental, so… yea.” She bit down on her lip to conceal her joy. She calmly released “Thank you Clarke” a whistle blew from the side of the field. “Oh err, that’s my queue” she started jogging over, stretching her bib over her head and turned to shout back “I’ll um… send you the times later? Thank you so much Clarke.”

Clarke simply smiled, trying to keep it together as she heard her name leave Lexa’s lips yet again. As she turned to run off, Clarke couldn’t help but appreciate the view.

She perched on the seats and took out her sketchbook once again; _thank god I brought this_ she thought to herself. Biting the corner of her lip as she focused on preserving the sight forever.

The girls set up on the pitch. Octavia stood a few inches from Lexa, “Rock, paper, scissors to see who starts?”

Lexa grinned at her, “You’re on, 1, 2 ,3”

Lexa drew a rock, Octavia scissors. She punched Octavia’s hand gently and picked up the frisbee.

Octavia scowled at her “Doesn’t matter, we’ll win either way”

The whistle blew again to start the match. Lexa span round and threw the frisbee back a few metres to Echo who was primed and waiting. Lexa then made a beeline straight for the end of the pitch as Echo launched it high into the air. A few people in the crowd cheered causing Clarke to look up at the pitch. Seeing Lexa bolt along it only to dive forwards, just about catching the frisbee and plummeting to the floor scoring the first point.

Clarke sat wide eyed, her mouth open. She quickly turned the page to sketch an action shot of Lexa as she pounced into her astounding catch. _Wow, she’s really good._

Octavia narrowed her eyes at Lexa, “Lucky first point”

“Nah, it’s all about the _O._ ” Lexa winked at her.

Octavia frowned; Lexa had never behaved like this in all the times they’d played. She watched her closely, seeing Lexa’s eyes glance over to the seats for a moment. Octavia followed her gaze only to find… “Of course” Clarke.  “So, your just fooling around to impress the pretty girl eh?” she grinned at a rather shocked Lexa as she stared into her eyes. Their gaze didn’t break as Octavia tilted her head toward the seating area to shout to Clarke “Hey Clarke! Looks like you have a _secret_ admirer!”

Lexa’s shocked expression deepened with a blush as she turned to meet Clarke’s confused look, Lexa blushed. Their eyes locked, Lexa shook her head after a moment, realising how long she’d been staring. Clarke, simply glowing with a smile, continued to draw. Lexa looked at the floor, then back up at Octavia. “You’ll pay for that _Blake.”_

“ _Will I now, well I think someone’s got a thing for Clarke.”_ Her grin grew. The whistle blew once more and Octavia spun the frisbee to her right, one of her teammates catching it and throwing it back across to the left to Octavia who’d re-positioned further up the pitch. Echo jumped higher than anything Octavia had ever seen, catching it mid-air and throwing it to Lexa who was now only a few metres away. Lexa met Octavia’s eyes and winked before passing it back to Echo who had now reached half way to the end of the pitch. Once more Lexa bolted up, staggering as she reached out to catch the frisbee just in time before it went out; scoring their second point.

The match continued and reached half time. The two teams returning to their respective ends for a quick breather and some water. The current score being 0-4. Clarke, now setting her sketchbook down back in her bag, slid off the bench and made her way to Octavia. “Hey”

Octavia was breathing heavily but managed to splutter “Gotta admit Clarke - your girlfriend - sure knows how to play.” Her smile was covered up as she arched backwards to draw in a deep breath.

Clarke’s cheeks blushed lightly, she flickered her eyes over to the other team, meeting Lexa’s gaze. Lexa immediately awoke from her trance realising she’d been exposed and busied herself with finding some water, drawing a quiet giggle from Clarke. “Well, my _girlfriend_ is the only one doing the work, plus she’s right handed, she keeps running up the left side of the pitch so when Echo throws, she can catch it easily with her _right_ hand. Make her run right.”

Octavia looked at Clarke open mouthed “You’re a genius, an absolute genius” she threw her arms around Clarke’s waist. Lexa looked over from the other side, a surge of jealously filling her bones. _Why hadn’t she done the same when Clarke agreed to her favour? Why can’t she just tell her how she feels? It must be obvious by now with all the awkward moments from her hiding her feelings. She could feel her eyes watering. Get it together Lexa, stop being a pussy._

“Lex, you okay?” Echo began walking over to her seeing her eyes.

Lexa replied harshly “Fine” she drew in a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. “Let’s win this” she made her back to the middle of the pitch. Echo stood for a moment and tried to trace where Lexa had been looking. The other team, she scanned them. Nothing seemed odd to her other than… Her mind clicked, of course, _that’s why she was acting so weird around Clarke at the concert_. She smiled and jogged to catch up with Lexa.

Clarke returned to her seat and fumbled in her bag for her sketchbook. “I thought I…”

“You know you shouldn’t draw people without them knowing, I think if they saw some of these, they’d be pretty creeped out with the… level of detail.”

Clarke turned to see the tall man sat behind her, her sketchbook in his hands. She recognised him, he was with Lexa at the coffee shop earlier. “Hey, give it back! You can’t just go through peoples stuff, who even are you?”

He looked up, his face stern and compelling “Nyko and can when it concerns my sister” he looked back down, turning the page. “I saw you earlier, drawing her then. I told her you were after we left.”

Clarke’s eyes widened at the news “You-” she thought for a moment “She knew and she didn’t say anything to me before the match?”

“Exactly” he gruffed “She actually smiled when I told her, there’s only one other person she’s ever been like that to” He looked up, meeting Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke whispered “Costia”

He nodded, closing the book gently and passing it back to her. “She still feels the pain.” He got up and took a few steps down to be at Clarke’s eye level. “You must be certain Clarke. Certain that she is the one, the last… broke her… I cannot let her go through it again.” He leaned in alarmingly close to Clarke. “Are you certain, _Clarke?_ ”

She paused, glancing between his eyes and the floor, his face threw her off a little but she managed to formulate her thoughts. She nodded slowly, wetting her lips “Yes” taking another breath and looking him in the eyes “I’m certain”.

He drew back; closing his eyes as he gave an appreciative nod. “I hope, for your sake, you are.” He turned and made his way back to where he was sat before. Clarke sat in silence for the rest of the match, leaning on her sketchbook, deep in her thoughts. She didn’t look up until the whistle blew sounding what she thought was the end. She got up only to hear someone shout.

“TIEBREAKER”

She glanced around and sat back down upon realising she was the only one preparing to leave. The score was 7-7, both teams had come back with a vengeance from half time, now they were huddled at their ends of the pitch prepping for the final fight. Octavia had a few cuts scattered about her arms, Lexa was covered in mud, her once perfectly braided hair, now a frizzy mess contained by a cloth ties around the top. They were all panting heavily, their words carrying the weight of their exhaustion. The whistle blew again and they set up.

This time Echo was at the front and Lexa was position to her back left, ready to launch up her side of the field before Octavia could force her to use the left. She’d realised that was where their weakness stemmed.

Octavia huffed “Ready?”

Echo replied “H-Hell yeah” gasping between words

Octavia smiled and shouted “Game”

They had changed the rules up a bit for the tiebreaker, they’d position the frisbee between them, the first to get it would get to throw it. The whistle sounded and the two burst into a manic sprint to get the frisbee. Lexa bolting up the side of the field in preparation for the throw from Echo. Echo tripped, sliding along the floor before grinding to a halt.

“Ha!” Octavia proclaimed and scooped up the frisbee.

As she turned to throw it, Echo had already began scrambling to her feet, accelerating toward Octavia’s position. Octavia threw the frisbee follow quickly with Echo running past her.

 Octavia’s eyes widened. Her lips pursed and she filled with anger _“NO!”_

Echo caught the frisbee, landing flat on her feet and accidentally launching it to the back right corner rather than the left.

Lexa had almost made it to the back left. But saw the frisbee heading the other way and re-adjusted her course.

Clarke jumped up and yelled at the top of her voice _“You can make it Lexa!”_ receiving a quick glare from her brother causing her cheeks to tinge pink with embarrassment as she sank back to her seat.

Lexa filled with pride at hearing Clarke’s voice and noticeably increased in speed. Octavia scowled at Clarke who was too busy focusing on Lexa to notice. Lexa jumped, rotating in the air to catch the frisbee landing back on her feet, the impact causing her knees to buckle and crumple to the ground. The small crowd cheered as the score was set to 7-8, the whistle blew to signify the end of the match.

“WOO!” Clarke swung her bag over her shoulder and ran down the steps. Moments later she arrived by Lexa’s side as she still laid out on the floor.

She was breathing heavily, her eyes closed. A mutter escaping her throat “Did we win?”

Octavia shouted to her “Yea, you won _of course”_ Lexa’s opened up with a weak smile (it was the best she could manage).

_“Need a hand?”_

Lexa opened her eyes to see Clarke stood to her left. Her smile widened into a grin as she absorbed the beauty of Clarke standing over her. “My angel” Clarke blushed and offered her hand. Lexa grasped it and Clarke pulled her up. She immediately flopped into Clarke as her knees giving way under the pressure. Clarke quickly catching her but losing her balance slightly. Lexa falling further, her face pressing against her breasts before sliding down to her stomach.

Lexa’s heart raced even faster, “I’m okay” she fumbled around sliding her hands from Clarke’s arms to her hips to try and push herself back to her feet .Nothing more than heavy breaths leaving her mouth as she felt a slight tickling sensation between her legs.

Clarke gasped from the impact, trying to catch her breath she managed to sigh out “Sorry, you alright?” she hooked one of Lexa’s arms over her shoulder “C’mon let’s get you sat down”

Lexa struggled for breath, the pain in her knees being overcome by the burning between her legs. It had been almost a year since she’d so much as touched another girl’s hand. She couldn’t cope with what she was feeling, she didn’t want to, she wasn’t used to it.

Clarke shrugged Lexa up further as she tried to maintain her balance as Lexa was barely putting any weight on her legs, she slung her other arm around Lexa’s waist, grasping her hip, Lexa shuddered at the contact with her flesh.

Lexa’s breath hitched, she forced her knees to function as her legs began to tremble. Not from the pain but from the growing heat spreading from between her legs. She gasped for air as Clarke’s hand slid around her waist, rubbing across her lower back as she did so. A breath escaped “ _Clarke”_ sounding like a whispered moan. Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s and pulled it away. “ _Stop…I_ ”

Clarke looked at her, “ _Lexa_ , are you-”

Lexa shrugged Clarke off after hearing her name, more violently than she’d wanted to. She felt her legs trembling, the sensation growing stronger; she felt the wetness escaping from between her legs. She keeled over, he knees on the floor her arms outstretched letting out a weak cry of pleasure. She dropped to her left side, her right leg crossing over her left to hide her centre. Her right arm arching over to give frontal support, her left stretched out providing balance.

“ _Lexa_ ”A whimper escaped Lexa’s throat at the sound her name yet again. Clarke quickly crouched down to help, “What hurts, I can help”

“Clarke! _I’m fine!_ ” Her voice was hoarse, she gasped for air, a slight cry making its way through as she tried to supress the feeling. “Just… _go_. I can manage by myself Clarke.”

“Lexa -“ Clarke frowned, she didn’t understand.

 _“No Clarke, I’m fine”_ Lexa tried to scramble to her feet. She managed to stand up slightly hunched. Her eyes meeting Clarke’s for a brief moment as she looked up. Lexa’s were weepy and sparkled like emeralds. Not with sadness, but with desire. She managed to peel her eyes away from Clarke’s and jogged off toward the changing rooms on the far side of the pitch. Leaving a very puzzled Clarke behind.

Clarke stood there for a moment, utterly baffled and quite surprised no one else had even noticed what just happened. She picked up her bag once that she’d noticed it’d fallen off at some point. She wandered back over to the seating area, dropping with a thud. She stared endlessly at the grass in front of her. Nyko moved over to sit by her, he scanned her face. Her eyes were locked in position, filled with pain and confusion.

He patted her back his gnarly voice opening up to sound more gentle this time. “Lexa is not one to share emotion.” He paused with a sigh “She does like you, _Clarke_ ” drawing her attention to him “She does, but if she cannot admit it to herself then nor can you admit it to her. Lexa must deal with her pain before being with anyone. Before being with you Clarke.” A tear left her eye. “Costia was her first true love, when she lost her… Lexa hasn’t been the same since, she secludes her emotions, believing she ‘can’t be hurt if she doesn’t feel in the first place’. You must respect this Clarke and keep your emotions for her at bay, at least until she is ready.” He wiped her tear from her cheek, “Will you do this for me? Clarke, will you do this, for _her?”_

Clarke stared at him for a moment, giving a slow nod. “What time’s her archery? I said I’d pick her up.”

He maintained his gaze at her, the cogs in his brain turning, deciding whether to tell her knowing what could happen. “8pm.” He said nothing more and simply walked in the direction where Lexa had left.

Clarke stood up and made her way over to the others who were still celebrating, passing a glance back to Lexa’s direction letting out a weak sigh before turning back. Whispering to herself. _“You don’t love her”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All help with this is highly valued so please feel free to leave a comment down below. And thank you all so much for the support it's been absolutely fantastic writing for you guys.


	4. Closing Her Wings - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I tried to get it done for Friday. Didn't work out, I have a few days off in the coming weeks so I will try to get a couple of chapters up a little sooner if I can. Thank you all for the support so far and I hope you enjoy.

Lexa stumbled down the poorly lit corridor, her left hand sliding along the wall to help steady her. Her right arm, now parallel across her body, grasped her side to help ease the burn emitting from her diaphragm as she gasped for air. The intense cries echoed around her, ringing in her ears, filling the corridor. Her eyes showered the floor with flurries of tears. Her body was filled with utter humiliation, her sobs, filled with the pain and horror of what had just happened. As her vision blurred she fell to her knees, her face an unrecognisable crumble of whimpering and tears. Her cries, loud and unrelenting, tore from her throat as she clenched her hair, keeling over with a heart wrenching scream.

“ _Lex!”_ Nyko’s voice boomed past her, his worry resonating within her mind.

Her head throbbed as she barely forced herself back to her feet, continuing to stagger towards the changing rooms at the end of the corridor. Merely seconds later her hand landed on the handle, quickly forcing the door open followed by a cubicle door slamming open as she dropped into it, landing heavily on the floor exerting a quick yelp from her lips. Hearing her brother running down the hallway she quickly kicked it shut and groped for the lock, eventually managing to close it. She swung back at the click and scrambled into the corner of the cubicle, clenching her arms around her legs, her voice breaking as the words escaped her mouth.

_“Why!_ ”

Each repetition of the word no more than a quiet shriek as she sat with her head embedded within her protective cocoon of limbs. Her cries forcing their way through her words as she spoke, shattering her voice. Sometimes to the point where it barely even made a whisper. Each word successively followed by a gasp for life, the tears streaming from her reddened eyes down her smooth, flushed cheeks. Her whole body shaking with the embarrassment, with the anger, with the fear… that she wasn’t in control. The feeling from her centre had long since dissipated to nothing more than a lurking nightmare, engulfing her mind, encompassing her thoughts. Hollowing out her head, leaving only pain and self-loathing to fester within her consciousness. It was at that moment that the words came clearer than Lexa had ever known.

_“Lex. You’re okay. sis?”_ The sobs died down slightly as he spoke, only to break harshly back into the chorus as he paused. _“Lex. Stop… it’s alright. Clarke was the only one to notice, no one else”_ He sighed as the cries erupted from Lexa’s throat at the sound of Clarke’s name. He realised it probably wasn’t a good thing to Lexa. She would have preferred the whole world had seen apart from Clarke. _“You’re okay Lex. You’re okay.”_ His voice was soothing and peaceful. Balancing her mind, setting her at ease. Her cries continued but as Nyko persisted to reassure her he gradually managed to reduce her exclamations of pain down to quiet whimpers, the occasional sniff presenting itself along with a few murmurs from her quivering lips.

Nyko gave up trying to convince her to let him in and slumped down in front of the cubicle, his back resting on the door. His voice came softly to Lexa’s ears “Lex. You need to stop hiding behind a mask. Costia isn’t here anymore, I know” He paused, ordering his thoughts, checking his sentences over ensuring he was being as gentle as possible with Lexa in such a vulnerable state. “Clarke cares for you Lex. I’ve seen it, you need to stop pushing people away. Love hurts, some lasts… some is lost” He heard Lexa gulp as she desperately tried to hold back the tears. “Costia wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself Lex. Please. I only want you to be happy and since Costia… well… the air around them became still and cold. “You haven’t been the girl I once knew. You haven’t been the sister I grew up with, so caring, so gentle but also a complete badass in a fistfight.” He smiled, but it shortly deteriorated at the lack of a response. “You need to let _someone_ in, _Lex”_ he turned his head and shuffled his body round to look at the door, knowing she would see his movement to face her direction “You need to let _Clarke_ in”.

A wet sniff came from the cubicle as Lexa stood up and re-positioned to sit hunched over on the toilet. “Th…thank you Nyko. I’m…” A quiet whimper made its way through and she fought harder to keep herself under control. The sniffing continually interrupting her words “I’m so lucky…to have such an amazing…brother” her voice filled with pain “But please Nyko… I need you… to go… You can’t see me like this…” her lips began to quiver again, a tear leaving her eye.

“Lex. It’s okay…”

Her voice cracked “Please, go!” as her cries unfolded yet again. But as she saw her brother rise up and stand still for a moment, her tears eased. He left without further question. He understood why and didn’t challenge it. Lexa wiped her face down with the toilet roll beside her, sitting upright and taking deep breaths to compose herself. A few minutes later she emerged from the cubicle, quickly scanning the room to confirm she was alone. She slowly walked up to the sink, cupping her hands under the tap and splashing a pool of water in her face before looking up at her reflection in the mirror. Her lips were paler than before, her eyes still red, irritated from the pain they’d released, the creases of her face more visible. She looked exhausted. Her face was sore, it ceased up as she ran her fingers under her eye, bringing them down her cheek and off her face. Her hand froze mid-air for a moment as she stared into the deep green in the reflection. Her brain clocking over everything that Nyko had said about her and Clarke. She looked down at the sink and closed her eyes. The water slowly dripping from the tip of her nose.

_How can I face her now? How can I ever look her in the eyes again?_

Her head remained there for several minutes before springing back up, with wide eyes. She quickly span away from the mirror gliding swiftly over to the opposite side of the room. The walls were lined with lockers, a long bench in the centre. She quickly opened the locker with ‘Legend’ plastered over it; she’d stuffed her clothes in it earlier thankful that she’d been the only one to use these changing rooms whereas everyone else had used the rooms on the other side of the pitch. As she searched her bag, she found it, a small container of black make-up. She slid back to the mirror and began covering her eyes, bringing her fingers back to the sides of her head smearing it the width of her brow. She dragged jagged spikes down from her eyes trailing inwards towards her mouth, when she was done it hid her entire eye line. Her own war paint, to protect her from the humility of facing the others again. A faint smile appeared but her mind clouded over with the thought of seeing Clarke, her head dropped down once more. The questions still echoing in her head. She looked at the reflection again, took several deep breaths and turned back to her bag. It didn’t take her long to get changed into her clothes. A rather peculiar outfit consisting of a long dark red leather jacket, it trailed from her shoulders to her ankles, the bottom had been cut diagonally from her waist to her left calf forming the shape of a triangle with the tip pointing down toward her foot exposing her right leg. Underneath she wore a tight black long sleeve sweater with a pair of loose black cargo trousers. She also managed to re-do her hair, the braids had untangled into luscious curls. It no longer trailed down her back but instead had been swept elegantly over her head from left to right, the remaining strands curling down to her left shoulder. Once she re-appeared from the corridor back onto the field there was no one in sight. She checked her phone for the time, only 2 hours left before her archery tournament.

  _Enough time for a coffee_. She re-adjusted her bag on her shoulder and made her way back to town.

Lexa’s hand reached out to open the door to ‘Jaha’s Coffee’ but it was at that moment that her jaw dropped seeing Clarke sat in the far corner, the same place as the last time she’d been here. Lexa froze. Her breaths turned deep and unsteady, her heart pounding through her chest. She didn’t move… she couldn’t, all she could do was stare through the glass, eyes wide with fear. Clarke didn’t look up; she was busily chewing her nails, staring tentatively at her coffee in front of her, still untouched, her mind still processing what had happened to Lexa.

Lexa took a deep, controlled breath and whispered to herself “You _can_ do this. Just get the coffee and get out… She won’t even notice.” She took several more breaths before continuing into the café.

**~**

Clarke didn’t notice Lexa as she walked up to the counter; her mind was set on more important tasks than looking at everyone that walked in. It wasn’t until Lexa ordered a drink that Clarke realised it was her. Her whole body tensing up as she detected her voice distinctively above the row around her. She didn’t dare to look up. Her whole body locked in place; she did however mentally note that Lexa ordered a black coffee, feeling it might come in handy at a later date.

**~**

Lexa walked up to the counter, searching her bag for her wallet as she walked “Coffee. Black.” She had kept her words to a minimum, trying not to draw Clarke’s attention, but underneath, she knew Clarke heard her. Pulling the purse out, she emptied the change onto her hand and busied herself sorting through it in an attempt to resist looking over at Clarke.

**~**

Clarke’s eyes widened, using her peripherals to see Lexa poking around at the loose change in her hand. Her eyes darted only for moment, focusing on Lexa’s face. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight painted face before she quickly turned back to stare at the space in front of her. _She looked…_ Clarke’s head rushed with blood, her thoughts a jumbled mess. The only thing clear to her was the image of Lexa’s face, her ruffled curls swept over her head so beautifully… Clarke looked over again.

**~**

Lexa picked up her drink, pouring the change into the cashier’s hand. “Keep it” nodding at him with a faint smile before turning to leave. She could feel Clarke looking at her, the hairs on her neck standing on edge. She couldn’t resist, as she turned to leave, her eyes were compelled to lock with the gorgeous blonde’s ahead of her. Their binding together for what felt like hours the whole world emptying as their emotions seeped into each other. The harsh reality of it letting it last a mere second. Lexa’s eyelids dipped into a slow blink, re-focusing on the door ahead of her as they opened, quickly pushing it open and turning left, just so she could walk away without looking at Clarke again.

**~**

Clarke’s heart stopped as she looked into the sea of green now surrounded by darkness. She could see the sadness, the pain, the horror embedded deep within Lexa’s mind. Her lips parted as she tried to mouth something. But her jaw turned to stone, refusing to let her speak, her breath faltering, depriving her of the energy to formulate her words. Leaving her to simply sit there, gaping at Lexa as she walked out; her back turned.

**~**

Lexa only managed to make it to the corner of the street before sagging against the wall. Her head tilting back to open up her airway as she gasped for air. She glanced back toward the shop to see if Clarke would follow. After a couple of minutes, she turned back, her breaths steadying, convinced that Clarke wasn’t going to follow. Yet, part of her had almost hoped for Clarke to follow. Even with every reason why she didn’t want to see Clarke, she still loved her, more than ever. The desperation to show Clarke how she felt was becoming too overwhelming to deal with. She forced the emotions back as she pushed off the wall with her shoulders, skirting across the road and making her way back to Anya’s van, not too far from here, to get her archery gear, for the tournament.

The last hour went by quickly; Lexa had spent it sitting on the side of the pitch, her gear dumped in a pile next to her as she clasped her coffee in both hands. Taking the occasional sip; her face blank and emotionless as she stared into the distance. On the other hand, Clarke had spent the time drinking her cold coffee and getting the keys for Octavia’s car as she’d hitched a lift with Lincoln. Clarke decided to park the car on the road next to the field and sprawled out across the seat, her headphones planted in her ears, her favourite playlist on shuffle. She thought she’d just sit there and wait until Lexa’s archery was over; figuring it might throw her off if Lexa saw her in the crowd.

**~**

Lexa’s head bounced up as the floodlights around the stadium burst to life. Illuminating the pitch as a group of workers began to set up the targets along with a small booth for contestants to sign in at. She slowly stood up, bending over and slinging her gear up over her shoulder. She threw the empty cup of coffee into the bin next to her and began to make her way over to the booth.

Roughly 20 minutes later a fog horn sounded the start of the tournament and a man stood up at the booth, megaphone in hand. He called the first contestant up. They fired their first test shot, followed by a further three before walking off the pitch to be replaced by the next contender.

Lexa was up after the 6th person and when here name was called she felt a slight surge of panic through her. This alarmed her even further; she’d done this every year since she was little. She’d never been worried, why was it happening now? _Get it together._ Her name called again and she quickly rose, briskly walking out onto the pitch, bow in hand. Her quiver was slung round her waist, tilting to the right allowing the arrows to protrude from the opposite side that her jacket was cut. Her leather arm guard wrapped around her left forearm, followed by her finger tabs trailing from her left hand. Her bow was black and silver, a sturdy compound bow, roughly the length of her torso. As she walked out her heart began to race, flushing her brain with blood as she barely managed to contain her mind. She forced herself to focus on the only thing that mattered. The target.

She stood in the centre of the pitch; the light raining down on her. She placed the first test arrow on her bow, taking a deep breath as she drew it back. Her jaw clenched, nostrils flaring to keep up with her breaths. She released a steady breath before letting the arrow loose. Standing motionless as it flew to the target, impaling the bullseye dead on. A hail of applause erupting from the surprisingly large crowd. A smile tugged at her cheek as she lowered her bow down, drawing the next arrow and pulling up. The second arrow landing no more than a millimetre to the left of the first. The third almost splitting the first in two. Her face now a wide grin from the reaction of the crowd. She drew her final arrow, drawing it back as before. Furrowing her brow in concentration before launching it toward the target. The arrow grazed the inner side of the second, causing it to flex from the impact. The man at booth rose up, bringing the megaphone to his mouth before saying.

“Perfect set!” a smile stretching across his face “As usual for our _queen_ of archery”

Lexa’s cheeks flushed with a pink tinge, her eyes wandering between the man and the floor. She actually felt proud for once. Her face soon turning to a deep frown as she tried to figure out why she was only just feeling these things now. She hadn’t ever felt like this in the previous tournaments. She was so busy with her thoughts that she didn’t take any notice of the next contender who had already drawn the arrow onto the bow as they walked toward each other.

Lexa yelped with pain as the arrowhead embedded into her right arm, startling the boy carrying the bow, causing him to pull away, dragging the tip down her forearm ripping open a deep gash. She screamed as the blood began to ooze from her arm. The man with the megaphone ran over, shouting at the boy to get off the pitch. The boy’s face was pale as he stared at the blood seeping from Lexa’s arm before bolting off the pitch, one of the organisers following close behind him. Lexa’s brother, whom she hadn’t noticed in the crowd, now sat by her side, shouting orders at the others as to what he needed in order to sort out her wound.

“ _Lex, hey! I need to sterilise it. It’s going to hurt. Be brave for me okay?”_

She scowled at his childish approach to him, gritting her teeth “I’m not a baby, _get on with it”_

Her jaw clenched tighter with a deep hiss escaping her throat as Nyko wiped her with the antiseptic wipes to cleanse the wound. Bandaging it up tightly after. Some of the bystanders undid the strap on her bow’s case and used it as an improvised sling.

Nyko carried her equipment as they walked off the pitch to sit on the contender’s bench.

“I can take care of myself Nyko” Her face wincing as she sat down.

“Didn’t say you couldn’t. And that still doesn’t relieve me of my duties of being a brother” he paused “But we do need to get you home, you’ve had your turn and you don’t _need_ to be here for the trophy.”

“Sucking the fun out of everything… fine” She rose up. “But we’re walking back, I doubt Clarke will pick me up given what happened earlier…” her eyes visibly filling with sadness as the words left her lips.

“Good” Lexa looked at him with a puzzled expression. He picked up her gear and walked past her, speaking over his should to add “That means you’ll be glad to know she’s been sat in the car for the last 2 hours waiting for you.” A short grin on his face as he turned back.

Lexa’s face lit up hearing the news, filling her with a new energy, she ran to catch up with her brother, quizzing him about what Clarke had been doing as they walked.

**~**

Clarke was bobbing her head back and forth to the beat of her music as she sat diagonally on the seat, one leg crossed under the other. Her music blaring loudly into her ears. Nyko knocked on the passenger window, the lack of a response making him move around and hammer his fist on the driver’s window, startling Clarke and making her slam her knee into the door as her leg drew out in shock. She pulled out her headphones and unlocked the door, opening it in preparation to give Nyko a piece of her mind. She opened her mouth in preparation to offload, her eyes fixed on Nyko. But as she stood up out the car, she noticed Lexa was stood there, Clarke’s eyes trailed down her body, seeing her arm slung round her neck. Clarke’s face slackened immediately.

“Omg, Lexa are you okay? What happened?” She began to hop her other leg out the car as she slid round to the other side to check.

Lexa’s face opened to a wide smile at Clarke’s compassion, all thoughts and doubts about looking her in the eyes again vanished. “I’m fine Clarke. Have you _really_ been sat here, for the last 2 hours?” Gesturing toward the car.

 “Oh, err.” Clarke scratched her head, turning to look at the car, searching for an excuse. “Yea, I didn’t want to put you off by watching… but it seems like you didn’t need me there to do that after all” pointing to her arm, a light hearted chuckle following.

“Huh, oh no that was one of the boys; he’s been disqualified for drawing an arrow before reaching the safe draw zone. The fool stabbed it in my arm as I walked past him.” Lexa looked down at her arm, wincing as she tried to move her fingers.

“Let’s get you back, I can clean it up.” Clarke began to help Nyko load her gear into the boot.

Nyko looked at her as they continued “I have already cleaned the wound, although it is likely she will need stitches, can you do that?”

Clarke laughed, “My mum had me stitching wounds in my sleep” She frowned “Not to sound creepy I just…” shaking her head “Don’t worry, ignore that… Yea I can take of it” smiling as her eyes met Lexa’s as she slid into the passenger seat.

Lexa shuffled round to face Clarke “my angel” Clarke gave her a smug look before closing the boot.

As she turned to get into the driver’s seat Nyko grasped her arm, swivelling her round to face him. “Clarke, _some_ of what I said earlier was, out of line. I want you to understand that I only want Lexa to be happy, I believe you two share something. Just as she once did with Costia. But do not forget… she _must_ show it first.” He released her arm before nodding her a quick goodbye, waving to Lexa and walking down the street.

Clarke opened up the door and hopped in. “Where’s he off to?”

“He works close to here, No idea where, but close.” She looked at Clarke the smile still streaming across her face “thank you for waiting Clarke, I honestly expected you to ditch me after…”

“I said I would didn’t I” Smiling in return with a quick wink before starting the car and begging the journey back to Lexa’s apartment.

“I can guide you to-” Lexa was interrupted as Clarke cut in her sentence.

“I know where you live, you don’t need to direct me” Lexa looked at her with a puzzled expression. Clarke glanced at her quickly, then returning her gaze to the road “Anya told me, well, I asked first of course and once I explained _why_ she told me how to get there.”

“I see” Lexa nodded slowly, her mind slightly restless at the fact Clarke knew more about her than she did about Clarke. The thought of being more exposed was a little unsettling. The awkward silence was soon broken by Clarke finally asking why Lexa was wearing the face paint. There was a gap of stillness before Lexa revealed the answer. She’d tried to conjure an excuse but failed, resorting to simply telling Clarke the truth.

“I wanted to…” She took a breath in. “Hide my face from you” she waited for Clarke to burst out with laughter, but nothing came from her. Lexa continued to look out the window, refusing to look Clarke in the face as she explained. “I didn’t think I would be-” she took another breath and turned to face Clarke “I didn’t think that after cumming over your feet I would be able to look you in the eyes _ever_ _again_ ” Lexa’s heart stopped. She searched Clarke’s face for a response.

Clarke swallowed loudly. “It’s not your fault Lexa.”

Lexa scowled at the response, turning back to the window “Pfft, ‘ _It’s not your fault’._ The whole thing was _my_ fault. I was the one…” Her breaths hastened and her voice began to break “I just can’t believe I- right in front of you- and- with the-” her heart pounded, covering her face with her arm and leaning toward the door. Her eyes pooling with tears. Clarke looked across and saw how distressed Lexa was. She pulled into the side of the road flicking the hazard warning lights on. The sudden stop caused Lexa to look up only to be startled as Clarke flung her arms around her.

“It’s not your fault. Yes, you had an… orgasm right in front of me. Yes, it was kinda weird but Lexa.” She pulled back, holding Lexa’s shoulders staring into the watery emeralds in front of her as she whispered “I don’t care”

Lexa blinked, a tear passing down her cheek, her eyes darting between each of the blue in front of her. She leaned in, pressing her mouth to Clarke’s top lip. Releasing a soft kiss before parting her jaw and tilting her head, her nose brushing past Clarke’s as she covered her mouth. At first Clarke sat there, her body stiff with shock from Lexa’s response. But as she felt Lexa’s tongue sliding along her top lip she couldn’t help but kiss back. Her eyes closing as she gave into the encapsulating heat growing between them. The kisses deepened. Their mouths moulding together, their tongues playfully skimming each other as their lips pressed together once more. Lexa’s hand finding its way to Clarke’s cheek. Clarke in turn sliding her right hand up Lexa’s neck clasping the back of her head, entangling her fingers with her deep curls. Lexa’s eyes flickered open for a moment just as Costia’s lips caressed her own. She flung back, her eyes fluttering at a rather flustered Clarke. Her chest expanding and receding at an alarming rate.

“ _Lexa?”_ Clarke’s voice filled with panic.

Lexa’s eyes continued to flutter; her pupils were unfocused, her body arching backward into her seat as she gasped. Her blinks barely reaching halfway as they gradually slowed, her hand sliding down the window as her chokes became more audible.

“ _LEXA!_ ” The final word echoing throughout her head as she lost consciousness.

“ _Shit. Lexa. Can you hear- shit shit shit”_ she tore her seatbelt off and jumped out the car, scrambling round to the other side wrenching the door open causing a car passing by to swerve out the way. “LEXA!” Clarke clasped her neck, checking her pulse. “Okay, you’re okay… you’re okay.” Clarke calmed herself as she propped Lexa up, one of her bags acting as a pillow. She went back round the car to stand on the pavement and dialled the emergency services number. An ambulance turned up momentarily, she explained the situation and they asked if she wanted to go to the hospital with her. As much as Clarke wanted to, she refused, she had to return O’s car first.

 

**~**

About an hour later Clarke arrived at the hospital. She’d returned O’s car back to their apartment and got a taxi back into town. She walked up to the front desk. “Hey, um a girl, Lexa came in about an hour ago.”

The man at the desk checked his monitor briefly, “yep room 32b, 2nd floor”.

Clare released a quick “thanks” before running over to the elevator, pressing the button numerous times. “Come on” she continued to hammer the button, jumping in as soon as the doors were wide enough and slamming the keypad for the second floor. “ _Come_ _on!”_ The doors were about to close when a hand forced them open followed by Nyko entering the elevator. “Oh, thank god, you got my message”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know” Clarke began to panic as she explained. “She started to explain what happened earlier at the pitch and started crying, I pulled over to calm her down… I said it was ok, I didn’t mean for her to kiss me I just-”

Nyko stared at Clarke as she rambled on until he finally caught up with her words “Wait… What, she… _she, kissed, you?”_ his face had turned from worry to utter astonishment. Somehow, Lexa _had_ opened up to Clarke. Somehow she-. He tried to understand, _how?_

Clarke misread his face for anger and immediately tried to justify herself “I was hugging her, I pulled away and said I didn’t care about what happened and she kissed me…” Clarke began to tear up “An-and she pulled away w-w-with her breathing all weirdly and I tried t-to… b-b-but she-” Clarke burst into tears, planting her face in her hands.

“It’s not your fault Clarke.” He drew her in close, embracing her with one large arm. The other pressing at the lift’s console as if it were making it go faster. “ _She_ opened up to _you_. I am glad she did”

By the time they reached the Lexa’s room her arm had been stitched and a doctor was monitoring her respiration and heart rate. The door burst open, startling the man slightly, Nyko scrambling over his sisters, Clarke following close behind. Nyko was the first to speak as Clarke was in too much of a state to say anything and simply stared, her eyes darting between all 3 of the people ahead of her, her hand covering her mouth as the tears poured from her face.

“Is my sister ok?” Nyko asked, looking wide eyed at the doctor.

“She’s fine, whoever did that initial bandaging of her arm did very well. We’ve stitched it with minimal risk of infection thanks to the handiwork of the individual. As for the trauma she seems to have hyperventilated from extreme shock, that’s all. She stabilised on the ambulance in a matter of minutes so it’s really nothing to worry about” He smiled at the two of them, placing a hand on Clarke’s shoulder as he walked to the door “Save your tears, she’s going to absolutely fine” patting her back a couple of times before leaving. Clarke sat in the chair on the right side of the bed; Nyko slumped over on the left, grasping Lexa’s hand.

“Thank you” Clarke whimpered

Nyko looked at her with confusion “What for?”

“For understanding” She reached out and rasped Lexa’s other hand.

Nyko looked down at her hand, then back at Clarke. Passing a short nod and a brief smile before returning his gaze back to Lexa.

**~**

The two of them stayed for some time before Nyko rose explaining that he’d been given the night shift, refusing to reveal any details as to where he actually worked. He passed a few kisses to Lexa’s forehead and whispered in her ear, words that Clarke couldn’t quite make out. She waved to him as he left before sliding his chair around to her side of Lexa. Locating some pillows to set up an improvised bed. She set her feet in the spare chair, her head resting on the pillow she’d salvaged and laid there, admiring Lexa’s face with the paint having been washed off. Her chest rising and falling with her steady breaths. She reached out and intertwined her fingers with Lexa’s, her eyes fluttering slowly as she began to drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to feel free to leave a comment down below, all recommendations as to how to improve are greatly appreciated. Or feel free to just leave a complement ;) Thanks!


	5. A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, enjoy and don't forget to leave any comments about anything at all down below. Thanks for reading.

Lexa’s eyes slowly flickered open as she rose up, leaning on her elbows as her head she scanned the room. It was dark; the only light coming from the hallway as it dimly flickered. She was alone; the air around her was still and silent, the only noise were her faint exhales, growing in frequency as the panic began to spread. Everything about the situation seemed…wrong. She looked down at her arm where the arrow had wounded her, or… at least where it should have wounded her, there was no sign of injury anywhere. She ran her hand over her forearm, feeling it for herself. The skin was perfectly smooth, no sign of any stitching or any damage at all for that matter. As her eyes wandered from her arm she began to realise she wasn't wearing the same clothes as before. She brought her right hand behind her head, stroking the ponytail that now trailed down to her shoulder. As she looked at the end of the ponytail she noticed she wasn't wearing her jacket, but now wore a white long-sleeve shirt which had been back rolled to her elbows, a large black and white heart followed by ‘NY’ plastered over her chest. Her eyes trailed down to the chain hanging loosely over her right leg proceeded by a short black frilled skirt that barely reached halfway to her knees in length and a pair of black high heeled shoes on her feet. Her brow furrowed at the sight of the shoes. Her mind trying to figure out when on earth she would ever wear any of this stuff… especially heels. As she began to trail deep into her thoughts she saw a shadow pass the doorway from her peripherals. Her head sprung up and she slowly pulled her legs around to get off the bed, tugging the skirt down in an attempt to cover some more skin. There was a loud crash beyond the doorway regaining her immediate attention. She called out a cautious “Hello” followed by a brief pause before continuing “You okay?” As she approached the door her heart began to race. She pressed on the handle and began to pull it open the sound of the faint buzzing from the light seeped into the room. Drawing the door wider her eyes gained sight of the large smear of blood along the ground. She let out a sharp gasp once she realised what it was, covering her mouth with her hand as if she were going to vomit. Her eyes followed the smear in the direction she thought she’d seen the figure moving. As she slowly moved out from the room she continued to trace the trail. A few metres ahead a trolley had been knocked over. A tray and the apparatus it once held were now scattered across the floor leaving shards of glass and various broken vials scattered around. As she slowly crept down the hallway she neared a corner. A foot was visible at the very edge. “Hello?” She stopped and took in a deep breath. “Are-are you okay?” She slowly edged her way toward the foot, poking her head round the corner with the utmost caution. Her eyes worked from the foot up to the head. As soon as she caught sight of the blonde head her throat exploded into a scream.  _“Clarke!”_

She scrambled around the corner to Clarke’s side grasping her tightly as she dragged Clarke onto her lap. She gagged on her own breath at the sight of Clarke’s face. A large gash down the right side of her face, stretching from her forehead to her chin. A large bruise coating her left eye which had ceased up to an unrecognisable clump. Her lips were cracked and cut blood pooling in her mouth from the blood seeping from her nose. The rest of her face covered in countless cuts and bruises. Lexa’s eyes streamed with tears as she examined the girl in her arms. As she examined the rest of Clarke’s body, she noticed a large stain of blood across her stomach, her forearms were lacerated with deep gouges, the blood seeping out into her clothes and dripping to the floor. Lexa’s screams and sobs echoed around them as she pulled Clarke in tightly, their heads resting side by side. Clarke remained pale and motionless, the blood still escaping her body and coating the floor. Lexa’s face had completely crumpled, her whimpers and mutters muffled as she embedded her face into Clarke’s hair. Faint footsteps began to sound out down the hallway. As they approached Lexa she drew her head up, her eyes glazed with tears, blurring her vision of the figure.

_“Help me, p-please!”_

Her voice, broken and filled with pain as she screamed out. The screams and tears stopping her from saying anything more. The figure was now only metres ahead of her. Lexa’s excessive blinking managed to clear the tears for a brief moment. Allowing her to identify the person, as well as the large bloodied knife in their hand. " _W-Costia? No! Please! I didn-”_ Lexa’s arms released Clarke, her lifeless body rolling back to the floor. Lexa scrambled backwards, slipping in the blood as it stained her hands and coated her legs, making it impossible to gain any friction in her bid to escape.

Lexa’s vision had blurred over again from the unrelenting tears pooling in her eyes, making it impossible for any form of defence as she helplessly pleaded “ _Please!”_ over and over amongst her pitiful whimpers.

Costia grabbed Lexa’s throat, pinning her to the ground as she shouted straight into Lexa’s face “It was _Your fault!_ I _loved you! And what did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?!”_  the words resonating in Lexa’s head, the final words coming as muffled bellows as her brain was choked of life. Her arms clasped feebly around Costia’s hand, barely even attempting to pull her from her throat. Her legs flailing about helplessly like a stranded fish. As Costia continued Lexa’s legs began to slow, her head simply shaking as she gazed up into Costia’s blurred face. The knife embedded itself through Lexa’s heart.

Lexa jolted upwards, sitting upright on the bed her heart throbbing through her chest. The heartrate monitor doing its best to keep up. Her breaths were rapid and erratic. The sudden jolt had also woken Clarke up, the force of her hand tugging away nearly pulling her off the chairs.

 _“Lexa? Lexa!”_ Clarke sat up immediately, her hands floating at shoulder height in front of her as she had no idea what to do. Her body filled with panic as she screamed out “Err help! _HELP!_ _HELP!”_ The doctor quickly burst in through the door, his words attempting to reassure Lexa and calm her down. Clarke sat there, staring at Lexa’s face, her body frozen with shock.

Lexa’s eyes blazed with sadness, her fists balled up tight, clenching the sheet of the bed. The doctor now stood at her side shouting instructions at his assistant.

Clarke couldn’t move nor speak, all the yelling was a mere blur of words as her brain failed to cope with processing anything taking place.

The doctor forced Lexa to lie down on the bed, her body writhing around as she panicked, her hand reaching out toward Clarke. It took a moment for Clarke to realise what was going on but she forced all other thoughts away and focused herself. Taking a deep breath in she grasped Lexa’s hand and moved to sit next to her. She gave the doctor a deathly glance forcing him to back away, taking the message implied. Clarke placed her other hand on Lexa’s forehead and locked eyes with her.

“Lis-Listen to me. _Lexa.”_

Lexa’s grip on her hand tightened.

“I’m here, you’re okay”

Lexa’s breaths were still unstable but she managed to get out some words _“Clarke – you’re – okay?”_ her blinking slowed and her grip loosened slightly, her breaths gradually normalising as she muttered “You’re okay… you’re – okay… ok…ok” Her head falling back to the pillow.

“Right, please explain to me what the _fuck_ is going on?” Clarke released Lexa’s hand and stood up to face the doctor who was now scribbling on a clipboard.

“Well, given that it’s 6am, which might I add is not part of my contract” he scowled at Clarke. “It was likely a nightmare. Some form of post-traumatic stress is probably the causation, its likely linked to whatever caused the one yesterday.”

“Well, why don’t we just wake her up, then she can’t dream, she won’t have a seizure and everyone’s happy” Clarke’s voice was rigid, the frustration was evident.

“Look, I stayed on because her brother asked me to plus he’s paying me more than I would get from a Christmas bonus.” Clarke’s face seemed surprised at the news. She had no idea Nyko had paid him to carry on, she thought it just a… gesture of good will? “All we can do is let it run its course, if we wake her up it risks giving her just as much of a shock than if she has a nightmare. She seemed reassured that you were okay for some reason so hopefully she won’t have another nightmare, if they have anything to do with you at least. All we can do is wait but it’s not like she’s in a coma or anything so she will wake up in a few hours. Okay?” He left the room, shutting the door harshly behind him.

“Wow, what an ass” Clarke picked up Lexa’s right arm and gently nudged her over a little before lying down next to her. Clarke slid her right arm under Lexa’s neck grasping her shoulder whilst her left intertwined her fingers back with Lexa’s, letting their hand rest on her thigh. Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear “I’m here now, I’m okay and you’re okay.” She closed her eyes a pressed a small kiss to Lexa’s cheek, causing a slight twitch at the corner of Lexa’s mouth. Clarke then shuffled up closer, her hips resting against Lexa’s waist, Clarke’s head settling above her shoulder with her chin lightly resting on it as she eventually drifted off.

**~**

**4hours later – 10am**

Lexa’s eyelids wearily parted and she stared at the ceiling for a moment, taking in a couple deep, controlled breaths. She felt a light tickle on her left cheek, like a gentle breeze. She gradually turned her head, the curiosity to locate the source consuming her. Her breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Clarke snuggled up on her shoulder, her mouth spreading into a wide smile. She examined Clarke’s face, no blood, no cuts. She let loose a strong exhale of relief. _It was just a dream_. This was the first time she’d been able to freely examine her up close, and she made sure not a second was wasted. Clarke’s effortlessly curled blonde hair, gently swaying at the impact of Lexa’s breath, her eyes continued, her body. Perfectly curved down to her… Lexa stopped breathing at the sight and tried to flood her mind with something other than what was in front of her. Clarke’s left leg had crossed over Lexa’s, her knee gently pressing against Lexa’s centre. Lexa continued to control her breathing as best she could, but she was helpless against the flutter in her chest as Clarke’s leg moved slightly, rubbing gently against her. The building in her centre, beckoning her. Lexa bit down her lip, her eyes watering at the pain. _That’s not happening again._ She tore her eyes from the sight and travelled up her own body. Seeing their hands intertwined; now gently lying atop Lexa’s stomach. Lexa carefully rubbed her thumb across Clarke’s feeling her soft skin against her own. The motion made Clarke shuffle, causing her arm under Lexa’s neck to move slightly. Lexa hadn’t realised the arm was beneath her and turned her head rather abruptly to see what the movement was. The sight of Clarke’s hand clasping her shoulder reassured her. The sudden movement of Lexa’s head had woken Clarke, but she remained silent, her left eye peeked open, seeing Lexa looking the other way.

Lexa brought her right hand up to her face, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Clarke continued to watch her intently. The stitches in her arm had already begun to allow the wound to heal slightly. The redness had died down and the pain from moving her arm had become little more than a vague recollection. Lexa laid her hand on her chest and turned her head around slowly to look at Clarke once more. Clarke, seeing her head move, closed her eye without Lexa noticing. Lexa watched her, felt her breath, her warmth. She wanted to stay here for the rest of her life, as long as it meant being this close to Clarke forever. She turned back; Clarke re-opened her eye at the movement, a smile stretching across her face. Lexa brought her hand back around to her shoulder and clasped Clarke’s. Softly stroking the back of her hand with her thumb.

“I take it you’re feeling better”

Lexa rotated her neck to meet the bright blue eyes beaming at her with the utmost happiness. “Only because you’re here”

“Well, your angel can’t just leave you” Clarke rotated the hand on Lexa’s shoulder threading her fingers with Lexa’s.

Lexa’s face turned away, the smile disappearing. “No. You’re more than that”

If Clarke was pleased by hearing this she didn’t show it. Her face turned to a frown. “Are you okay?”

Lexa sighed. “Clarke, I.” She took a moment to decide what she wanted to say. “I need to talk to you about Costia.” She turned back to the blonde to gather her reaction, expecting an abrupt ‘Why? you haven’t been with her in ages?’ or for her to just get up and leave without responding.

“Sure, I understand.” Clarke smiled at how cute Lexa looked with a confused expression.

Lexa opened her mouth but didn’t say anything, a moment later the word came out. “What?”

“I understand, if you need to talk to me about it before we, u’know, _date_. Then I’m all ears.” Clarke waited anxiously as Lexa absorbed her words. _Should I have said date? Omg what if she doesn’t actually want to date? What if-_

“Thank you Clarke. I’d like that very much, there’s a lot I need to get off my chest.”  Lexa closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Clarke’s. They both laid there, captivating each other’s breaths, the adoration for one another radiating throughout their bodies.

The doctor cleared his throat very loudly as he stood in the doorway, gaining two surprised looks “If you two are done we’d like to do a final check-up before we let you go.”

Both girls were caught by surprise. Clarke had hastily slid off the bed and Lexa refused to make eye contact with the man and gave a simple muttered reply “Of course”.

“I’ll be right back” Clarke drew her phone out her pocket.

Lexa’s head bounced up “Where are you going?” the worry in her voice making itself more apparent than she’d anticipated.

Clare’s mouth exploded into a smile “Don’t worry I’ll only be a second, I’m just gonna call your brother and tell him you’re okay.”

Lexa blushed and re-focused her attention on her hands resting on her lap as she fiddled with her nails “Oh. Thank you.”

Clarke gave a light chuckle as she left the room.

**~**

Lexa emerged from the room a few minutes later and saw Clarke still on the phone. She made her way over.

“Oh she’s right here actually Nyko, I’ll pass you over” Clarke handed the Lexa the phone before she could even say a word to Clarke.

“Huh, oh, um yea- I’m fine I- No he just said- look it’s-” She tried to get the words in-between Nyko’s continuous nattering and at seeing the smile on Clarke’s face she turned away, embarrassed at her brothers behaviour. “Seriously- Nyko. I’m fine stop worrying.” Lexa returned the phone to Clarke shortly after “Shut up” giving her a light push at the sight of the grin on Clarke’s face as she began to walk down the corridor.

Clarke jogged to catch up with Lexa. “Hey, I think It’s cute he cares so much, really.” They walked down the hallway toward the lift “Anyway your arm okay?”

“Fine thank you.”

“Your brain okay? Or do you not remember having a seizure at like 6?”

She looked at Clarke, meeting her eyes “What? I what at 6?”

“Evidently not, I’ll tell you later. How about yesterday? Remember that?”

“Unfortunately yes”

Clarke felt a tinge of pain spread from her heart “Oh” the smile on her face turning to a cold stern expressions as she looked away.

“No no not the kiss, I didn’t mean. I meant the… u know, embarrassing bit at the Frisbee pitch.” She threw one arm around Clarke and hugged her, whispering into her ear “The kiss was great, and definitely worth ending up here for.” Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke’s cheek with a wet kiss leaving a damp mark as she pulled away.

Clarke’s mouth opened in awe, her eyes wide with amusement as she looked at Lexa “What was that-”

“-I was one down from this morning” she drew her arm from Clarke’s shoulder and laced their fingers to walk hand-in-hand down the hallway.

“So you did remember…”

“Yea, sorry. I wanted to keep some of my dignity but then felt it was pointless if you were going to explain it to me later anyway. Sorry about all of this by the way. And I’m very grateful for you staying the night. I’ll be sure to make it up to you.” She squeezed her hand lightly.

“Well… if you insist.” She smiled at Lexa, playfully eyeing her up. “But seriously, don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. Plus, I actually enjoyed it, not the whole seizures in the night stuff but the snuggling was…” She looked into Lexa’s eyes “very enjoyable” Giving her a quick wink.

“Well. I think we’ll have to do it more often if we start to _date.”_

The two girls laughed as Clarke hit the button for the elevator and they waited for it to arrive.

As the doors opened their eyes left each other, looking ahead in preparation to enter the elevator. Neither of them could have expected what followed. Anya forced her way through throwing her arms around Lexa, the impact as well as the surprise caused Lexa and Clarke’s hands to separate, but not before Octavia caught sight of it. She too then left the elevator and giving Clarke a big a hug, Raven shortly following to make it a group hug.

“What are you guys doing here?” Clarke muttered form under the heap of limbs.

The three of them separated and they all looked around at each other, grins on everyone’s faces, that is, except for Anya’s.

Anya looked at Clarke. “Nyko told me Lexa was in hospital, I wanted to make sure she was okay.”

“Plus when you weren’t home this morning we, well, O phoned Anya and she said you’d probably be here so we thought we’d all come.” Raven added.

Octavia nudged Anya “You know, I don’t think you’ve ever looked more worried in your life than how you looked downstairs.” Her face beaming with a wide, toothy grin.

“Shut up”

“Well I’m just happy your both okay” Raven cut in.

Lexa brought them all in for a big group hug, Anya slipping out from under her grasp just in time “Thank you all for coming regardless of the reason.” The hug was brief but a relief for everyone. Lexa scowled at Anya for not joining them and then turned back to face the others “Plus now we’re all here, don’t we have band practice today?”

Clarke frowned at her “You sure you can play with your arm like that?”

“Piece of cake.” Lexa proudly proclaimed. Anya then pulled her around to talk to her privately. Octavia drew out her phone to tell Lincoln everything was fine and Raven moved around to Clarke’s side tugging her arm in order to gain her attention.

“What is it Raven?”

“Well, I don’t know if you saw but yesterday we found a package outside the apartment…” her eyes wandered around, looking at the ceiling, the floor, anywhere but Clarke.

“Go on…”

“It was sorta…” she looked at Clarke. “Don’t freak out if I tell you okay?”

“What was it Raven?” Clarke addressed her sternly

“Take that as a _yes_ then.” She paused before quickly spurting out _“Finn left you his guitar.”_ She waited for Clarke’s reply.

“What?”

Raven realised Clarke didn’t actually understand her and so spoke more slowly. “Finn left you his guitar. Plus some weird note about moving and leaving a piece behind or some crap, you should probably read it”

Clarke took a moment to digest the words. “Why? Why did he leave it?”

“That’s the thing; neither O nor I could figure that out. It’s so random; he even said on the note he’d had it redone so you could play it left handed. Like _what the fuck._ You hit him and get a free guitar. Totally unfair.”

Clarke giggled at Raven’s muttered remarks “Well I’ll take a look at it later, I can’t even play it. I think I’ll just get rid of it.”

“What no, now you have one, you can learn how to play it then come join us!” Gesturing to O and the others.

Clarke looked around at the others and laughed lightly “I’m not exactly cut out for the spotlight”

“I beg to differ. You know O and I have listened to you singing in the shower every day since we all moved in together. We’ve been waiting for the right moment to get you into the gang.”

“You’re joking right?” Clarke frowned at her.

“Nope”

“Oh God.” She planted her hand into her face.

Octavia cut in “Ready to go? Lincolns waiting for us outside, we walked here and that was painful enough so I asked him to come pick us up.”

“Apparently you’ve been conspiring to get me into the band” Clarke turned to face Octavia with a forced smile, her brow still stern.

O looked at Raven who nodded at her, then back to Clarke “You sound like a goddess in the shower and we knew if we asked you’d say no, so we were waiting for the right moment so you couldn’t refuse” Octavia took a deep breath in after saying the whole thing so quickly. She leaned in closer to whisper in Clarke’s ear “But I think Lexa is enough of a reason eh?” She gave her a light punch to Clarke’s shoulder as she turned to enter the elevator.

Clarke blushed and followed suit, Raven, Lexa and Anya following close behind.

Clarke hit the button before continuing “You could have brought it up anyway, just _mentioning_ it without _actually_ asking me so I could mull it over.”

Raven looked at Clarke with a puzzled look “Wow, you actually sound pissed”

Lexa followed Raven’s gaze to Clarke’s face and assessed her expression. “What are you upset about?”

“Nothing, don’t worry” Clarke passed a quick, weak smile to Lexa before staring blankly ahead again.

“Raven leaned closer to Lexa deliberately whispering loudly “I just told her we were gonna ask her to join the band at some point but we were waiting till she couldn’t say no”

“Raven” Clarke scowled at her.

Lexa turned to face Raven “Why?”

“Cus she can sing, like really well. And now she can learn to play the new guitar she has.”

Raven and Octavia exchanged smirks causing Clarke to turn around to face them. “Look, I’m just saying if you wanted me to join then you should have asked, don’t wait till I don’t have a reason not to.”

Both Raven and Octavia’s faces turned to confusion, they tried to see why Clarke was being such an ass over this.

O placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder “Okay, sorry. We didn’t think you’d take it _that_ seriously geeze.”

Lexa was still processing all the details. “I’m sorry. I still don’t understand, why didn’t you just ask her?”

Raven’s voice came louder than she’d wanted it to be “Cus she’d just say no!” there was a moment of stillness… “Sorry, but would you have said yes Clarke?”

The doors opened and Clarke was the first out, followed sharply by Lexa.

Octavia whispered into Raven’s ear “Bet you a fiver she gets Clarke to come along.”

Raven looked at her “I’m not betting against that”

“Why not?”

“Cus she will”

They left the elevator and watched with wide grins as Lexa and Clarke led the way.

Lexa grasped Clarke’s hand and pulled her back to slow down a little. “Clarke, why are so annoyed?”

Clarke turned to face Lexa with a deep huff. Causing them both to stop.

“Clarke, what’s wrong?” Lexa reached for Clarke’s other hand, they stood facing each other, both hands intertwined.

The others decided to walk past them quickly. Octavia being the only one to say something. “Lincoln’s in the car waiting when you’re ready”

 Lexa nodded and turned back to Clarke. “Hmm?”

Clarke smiled as she gazed at Lexa’s face. “You know, if you’re gonna be as beautiful as this all the time then we really need to have that conversation so we can kiss without you dying”

Lexa blushed “Okay, but don’t change the subject. What’s the matter with them not asking you until later?”

“It’s not that. At least, not all of it.” Clarke’s eyes wandered around. “Finn left his guitar for me, apparently with a note saying he was moving.” She paused re-making eye contact. “All I know is that Finn loved that guitar, he’s had it since we were kids.”

Lexa swallowed “It sounds like you two have a _lot_ of history”

“It doesn’t matter now. I just… I feel like I was out of line last Friday.”

“Well, I didn’t completely understand what was going on but he didn’t exactly have the right to do that. Pretty sure he thought he could make you straight or something” They both chuckled at the memory. “You did beat him pretty hard though” a smile stretching from the corner of her mouth. “As for the band. I’d like you to join.”

“You haven’t even heard me sing”

“No, but you’re amazing at everything, I’m sure there’s a pile of other things you’re outstanding at that I don’t even know about. By the sounds of it, singing being one.”

Clarke smiled, her cheeks flushing slightly as she let out a sigh “Certainly know how to charm a girl.”

Lexa’s cheeks also turned slightly pink. “Come on, we’re keeping them waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up on Friday :) plus in future would you guys prefer I did shorter chapters and updated twice a week like Sunday and Wednesday or shall I stick to one every Sunday? Let me know down below!


	6. A Wing Drawn - A Wing Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it was ready to post yesterday but I kinda cropped it down a bit and added a few other bits in and stuff but it's basically half of what it originally was. The rest of it has been added to the start of the next chapter so this is probably going to be one of the shortest chapters and the next one will likely be one of the longest so it all balances out :). Hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave a comment down below, I read and reply to them all at most a day after and it's great to hear from anyone :) Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vehicle that Lincoln is driving is the GMC Yukon XL. If you wanted to know :).

Lincoln pulled up alongside the street outside Lexa’s apartment. Lexa and Anya hoped out of opposite sides, Lexa closing the door and moving toward the front door, keys in hand. Anya poked her head back into the vehicle before following.

“Would you mind helping load up?” A collective murmur of ‘sure’ ‘okay’ and ‘no problem’ being returned as the others began to lazily disembark.

Once they’d removed all the necessary items from the apartment and stacked them next to the van, they began to load them up. Lexa walked back into the apartment to grab a drink.

The apartment had an odd setup, as you entered in through the door you were met by a hallway. The first door immediately on the left led to the bathroom and a few metres ahead was a door to the first bedroom. Here the hallway veered off to the left, the next door on the right leading to the second room just as the wall on the left peeled away to open into an open lounge area, she made her way to the kitchen in the far corner.

Octavia had watched Lexa abandon the group and decided to follow. She entered the apartment shortly after, as she walked in she pushed the door to a close. Lexa stiffened up, startled by the loud slam the door had produced, focusing her attention to the opposite side of the room. A wave of relief surged through her as Octavia emerged from the corridor.

Lexa relaxed upon seeing the girl “Oh Octavia, it’s just you” she returned her focus back to the fridge.

“What?” Octavia swiftly strode over to her, now merely a metre away.

Lexa rose up, bottle of water in hand as she nudged the fridge to a close. “I thought… don’t worry, why did you close the door?”

“Are you okay, u know, with last night and now practice and all the stuff with Clarke. You barely said a word in the car.” She leant on the fridge.

Lexa turned away, opening the lid of her freshly retrieved water bottle “Yea, I’m fine”

Octavia crossed her arms, a smirk on her face “S _ure you are_ ” the sarcasm being overly emphasised.

Lexa turned back to face her “I’m _fine_ Octavia, your concern is appreciated but unnecessary.” Her voice was harsh as it left her lips. She avoided eye contact as she forcefully drank from the bottle.

Octavia pushed away from the fridge, her hands floating at shoulder height in a gesture of surrender. “And I thought Raven was moody on her period.”

Lexa glared at her.

“And at that, I’ll be leaving.” As she reached the corner of the room where the hallway changed direction, she paused and pivoted to face Lexa “But, if you know, there was a _slight_ chance you weren’t _completely_ okay. Then at least talk to Clarke about it.” Lexa sighed and placed her drink down, resting her hands on the kitchen top. As Octavia opened the door and stepped halfway out she received a faintly echoed “sorry” from the kitchen before closing the door again behind her.

Lexa stared blankly at the wall ahead of her, clocking away the complications of thoughts. She closed her eyes, taking in a few deep breaths before they re-opened. She pushed away from the kitchen top and made her way to the door to the left of the kitchen. She opened it and entered her room. It was of an average size, the bed located in the centre pushed up against the far wall, a bedside table on either side. The right side of the room housed a large wooden chest of draws. The wall a host to a set of shelves scattered with an array of items ranging from guitar pics to trophies to framed pictures. A guitar was mounted on the wall above her bead while the bedside table to the right of the bed held a delicate framed photo of Anya, Nyko and Lexa. To the left was a window, currently covered by the red, low hanging curtains, the odd rebellious ray of light poking through the gaps as they fluttered in the slight breeze from a crack in the head. In the left corner was a wardrobe, one door slightly ajar, making the corner of a brown box covered over by a blue blanket visible. She slid her leather jacket off and threw it onto her bed followed by the excessive kicking to get her shoes off which landed to the side of the door before she pushed it shut. The soft tread of the carpet on her feet was a nice change that she hadn’t felt for almost 48hrs. She didn’t realise how soft the floor was in her room, it was like walking on clouds. She pranced her way over to the wardrobe, opening it up to select a fresh outfit to wear.

Outside, the group were loading the final things into the van, Octavia pulled Clarke away for a moment and told her about what had just happened with Lexa and how she felt it would be best if she checked up on her. Once they’d finished loading up Clarke went into the apartment to get Lexa while the others waited in the car, except for Anya who waited in her van.

Clarke peeked in through the door “Lexa, We’re ready to leave when you are” she paused “Lexa?” the lack of response forced her walking inside, closing the door softly behind her. She stood for a moment, listening out for any sounds that may give away Lexa’s location. “Lexa? Hello?” Clarke slowly walked down the hallway, cautiously looking round the corner as if expecting an ambush. As she entered the lounge area her face opened up with astonishment, she whispered under her breath “Wow, this place is great”. She moved further into the seating area, a large sofa present in the middle with another at the end facing toward her. A large television mounted on the wall to her left. She walked around to the back of the sofa toward the kitchen, trailing her fingers along the top of it as she moved. There was a loud clunk followed by a ‘Ah crap’ from behind the door ahead of her. Clarke’s mouth twitched into a slight smile at the recognition of Lexa’s voice. She quickly walked to the door opening it with one swift movement, a loud creak emanating from its hinges.

Lexa broke into alarm hearing the door open her head darting up, Clarke took a couple of steps forward, her eyes running up the body ahead of her, her face exploding into an open-eyed, open-mouthed expression at the sight of Lexa’s naked upper body. She was stood half naked in a pair of jean shorts with nothing covering her torso as he’d just slung her bra to the floor seconds before Clarke had entered.

The eye contact was brief but Lexa knew even that was too long before her arms shot across her open chest and she span around to face away from Clarke. She’d previously been stood facing her bed, giving Clarke a decent angle to pretty much get an open view of her whole naked torso, more specifically, her breasts. “ _CLARKE!”_

Clarke’s gasp was the only response Lexa received, she stared blankly at Lexa’s back, her mid had vacated her brain as she tried to believe what she just saw. The image printed firmly in her mind, flooding her head with blood as her thoughts failed to comply. Her mouth producing nothing more than a slurred gurgle of noises.

Lexa looked over her shoulder, her face filled with shock at seeing Clarke _still_ staring “ _CLARKE!!!”_ The second shout snapped Clarke out of her trance.

“Uh, oh yea, um, right…” She made eye contact with Lexa and turned slightly before glancing back and turning away again, pulling the door shut behind her. Her mind was completely frazzled, she stood rigid and motionless just outside Lexa’s door. Staring, with the same expression, toward the far corner of the room.

Lexa cautiously picked up the freshly selected strapless bra off her bed, her arm outstretched, squashing her breasts tightly against her chest as she desperately hid them from view… just in case. Still facing away from the door she tangled around in the bra, trying to get it on while ensuring Clarke wasn’t watching, constantly checking over her shoulder to make sure the door was still closed. Once she’d finished fighting with it, she slipped on a loose white tank top, throwing a short black leather jacket over it. She then sat down on her bed and fitted a pair of black boots to her feet, they rose roughly halfway to her knee in height. Once she’d finished she simply sat there for a moment. Her elbows resting on her knees as she gripped her hair tightly, supporting her head as she tried to decide how to continue. _It’s not the worse time she’s seen you… is it?_ She let out a sigh as she fell backward to lie out across the bed. _Just walk out and act like it’s nothing? Her thoughts trailed off into other possibilities._ She sat up again, running her left hand through her hair before curling it over to ensure it flowed over her head and down to her right shoulder. _Okay, it never happened..._ She puffed in a few heavy breaths of confidence, rolled up her jacket sleeves and stood by the door. She placed her hand on the handle, pausing to ready herself. She opened the door and stepped out, Clarke was sat on the sofa fiddling with a wristband, she looked up as Lexa appeared.

Clarke’s eyes met Lexa’s for a moment before she continued toward the kitchen. Clarke smiled and turned her head to focus back on her wrist before speaking “You know… you look better naked”.

Lexa stopped dead, barely even making three paces to the kitchen; she looked at Clarke’s hand as she continued to fiddle around with her bracelet, her lips parted as she tried to compile a response.

Clarke looked up at the realisation of the silence, looking into Lexa’s eyes that were now focused on Clarke’s wrists. “Lexa?” Lexa’s eyes darted to meet Clarke’s only for a moment before Lexa covered her mouth with her hand as if she were about to vomit and quickly made a break for her bedroom. “No, Lexa… Look I’m sorry” Clarke jumped up off the sofa and managed to intercept Lexa before she could escape. Clarke grasped one of her arms as Lexa attempted to flee in the other direction but was helplessly spun around into Clarke’s embrace before she even realised what was happening.

Lexa held back the tears, but her eyes were still watery, her voice was slightly broken and filled with embarrassment as the words escaped “I just can’t seem to do anything right around you”

“Hey it’s okay. The view was better than any other I’ve seen before” Clarke rubbed the small of Lexa’s back in an attempt to comfort her.

Lexa pushed away, forcing Clarke to break from the hug “Just, stop”

Clarke looked sheepishly at the floor as Lexa turned and moved to the kitchen, placing one hand on the table to avert her body weight from her legs.

“Lexa, I’m sorry. But we can’t change what happened and honestly, you shouldn't be embarrassed.” She moved over to where Lexa was now standing. “At least it wasn't Anya or Raven or someone.” She moved around the table to face Lexa. “Lexa.”

Lexa looked up, her face now a frown of disagreement with Clarke’s original behaviour. The accumulation of water that had gathered in her eyes had escaped down her cheeks.

The blue and green merged to one as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Clarke’s voice now a whisper as she stood in front of Lexa “I love you” she took Lexa’s hands into her owns “You know that, right?”

Lexa nodded, her eyes slowly blinking for a moment to avoid the constant eye contact “I know”.

“Good, then there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Plus with a body like that” Clarke emphatically eyed her up “I would never be embarrassed”

Lexa’s cheeks flushed and a smile tugged at her cheeks.

“But…” Clarke let go of Lexa’s right hand and used it to tilt her chin up, ensuring their eyes met again “If you want to make us even… I can take mine off” Clarke had a sly smile stretching from the corner of mouth.

Lexa’s heart fluttered at both the touch and the words that came from Clarke. She hadn’t expected her to say anything of the sorts, her mind drifted off to thinking of what that scenario would be like. Without knowing it, she’d absent mindedly diverted her attention directly to Clarke’s breasts.

Clarke’s smile grew wider as she watched the innocent brunette stare straight at her chest, deep in imagination “I can _tell_ you want to”

Lexa’s head darted back up to Clarke’s face at the realisation of what she’d been doing. “Oh, sorry…I…” her voice cracked as her blood filled with lust, her brain drowning with the intoxicating desire to take Clarke up on her proposal. The conscious side of her fighting against it, trying desperately to keep her under control. As Clarke stroked the back of her hand down Lexa’s cheek, Lexa’s hand darted up and grasped it tightly to a halt. She whispered out a weak response “I can’t”.

Clarke’s face slackened, the grin turned to a frown and her hand pulled away, out of Lexa’s grip and fell to her side. She took a step back, retreating from Lexa’s denial. “Oh. Okay.”

Lexa quickly took Clarke’s hand back into hers and closed the gap “I mean. We still need to talk remember. Plus with you topless…” She took a deep breath in “I don’t think I would be able to control myself. It’s been. A _long_ time Clarke, since I’ve done anything like that. Just looking at you naked is going to be…”

Clarke’s smile returned but she interrupted Lexa before she could continue “It’s okay”. She could tell the girl wasn’t comfortable talking about this kind of stuff with anyone. “I know. We’ll talk, then you can look at my breasts. Deal?” Clarke stood grinning at her.

Lexa hesitated for a moment, but after seeing Clarke’s huge smile and her eyebrows wiggle with a rather odd gesture, she couldn’t resist. “Deal” the two girls laughed and Clarke pressed her lips to the brunettes perfectly smooth cheek before they made their way to the front door. Lexa locked up and jogged after Clarke intertwining their fingers as they walked to the car.

Clarke nudged Lexa’s arm to draw her attention and face her “You look great in those shorts by the way” Clarke gestured to Lexa’s thighs with her eyes “Not as good as…well you know… but still pretty _damn_ good.”

Lexa blushed and looked ahead again “Don’t bring that up in front of the others okay?” her voice sounding quite serious to Clarke.

Clarke nodded. Her face breaking out into another wide grin “It’s our little secret.”

“Shut up” Lexa pushed her to the side as she broke into a loud snigger.

The two girls hopped into Lincoln’s car before departing for… well actually Clarke didn’t know where the group went to practice. She didn’t know where they were going.

The engine hummed to a start and they set off – Anya’s van following closely behind.


	7. The Ark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exciting stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I have not proof read this chapter yet, I am so sorry but I just haven't had the time I'm going to try and proof read it over the coming days and I'll re-post this chapter once it's done. Here is the chapter anyway in case you want to read the first version but there may be quite a few errors :P

NOTE: READ THE TOP CHAPTER NOTES FIRST

They pulled up to quite a large, rather rundown building. The paint on the outside fad faded and begun to flake off in patches scattered about the side. Clarke assumed it must be roughly 10m high, the windows circumnavigating the top part of the building, wrapped around it like a headband, were all slightly ajar; some cracked, or even partially smashed in.

“Where are we? I get the vibe you have a shotgun in the boot… or you’re gonna sacrifice me to some pagan God.” Clarke looked at Lexa. Lexa smiled at her, but the realisation of Clarke’s concern soon wiped it from her face.

“My parents…” She looked away from Clarke and gazed out the window, letting loose a heavy breath of despair “Died when I was very young. So I had to go and live with my distant cousins.” She looked back to Clarke who now stared at Lexa in horror.

“Lexa…” she whispered, placing a hand on her leg to comfort her “I’m sorry, I had no idea.”

Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s, showing it was ok as she couldn’t bring herself to say it. She continued “So Anya’s family took me in and raised me. She’s like a sister to me.” A smile tugged at Lexa’s mouth “She actually introduced me to Costia; don’t think she expected what happened as a result though.” The smile slowly faded as the joyful memories lead to dark thoughts. “Anyway, this building was owned by my parents, I have no idea what for, but as Anya’s family were given ownership when they… passed away” she cleared her throat “and they decided to keep it, maybe not in the best condition, but it’s still in one piece” her eyes had grown watery, she wiped at her nose with a loud sniff.

Clarke couldn’t resist the smile spreading across her face “You look adorable when you’re weepy.” She immediately drew back, frowning in disgust at herself. “Sorry, that wasn’t appropriate.” There was a brief moment of silence as Clarke avoided looking at Lexa who’d actually been pleased at the comment. Clarke cleared her throat before saying “Shall we go inside then? We need to get setup yet.” Quickly jumping out the vehicle and making her way to Anya’s van before Lexa could even formulate a response.

**~**

Once they’d moved all the equipment inside Raven made her to the wall panel “Get ready.” She held the handle of the leaver “Here we go!” lifting it up to turn the power on… Nothing happened. “Right, erm okay… shit… well gimme 10?” Shrugging in the groups direction before following the wires spreading from the base of the panel. A few seconds later when she’d gone out sight they heard her voice echo into the opening “Don’t plug anything in”

Clarke took the time to examine the interior, it was just as depreciated as the rest of the building but there were a variety of rather good quality spotlights still attached to the ceiling rails. “Did you put those in recently?” Clarke asked gesturing to the lights.

Anya smiled as she replied “Yea, Raven put them in a couple days ago, said she ‘found them well cheap’” the others giggled at the memory of how excited Raven had been to tell them. “But we haven’t tested them yet, until now obviously. And it doesn’t look promising.”

Lexa was inspecting the panel for herself at this point and started fiddling around with the wires. There was a loud crack and a spark flew out in her direction where her hand had been. The sheer surprise was enough to make her fall to the floor. The sound drew everyone’s attention to her while Clarke ran over to check she was ok.

Clarke squatted down by her waist “You ok?”

Lexa sat up, her face now level with Clarke’s as she rubbed at her elbows “Fine, just… caught me by surprise”

“I think it did a little more than that” Clarke gentle clasped Lexa’s hand, examining her fingertips. They were red; she stroked her fingers over them causing Lexa to pull her hand away with a slight hiss.

Clarke’s face morphed to a frown of sympathy “I’ll get my things from the car and sort that out.” She stood up, Lexa grasping her hand and bringing her to a halt making Clarke turn to face her.

“Its fine” Lexa pulled herself up with the aid of Clarke’s arm.

Clarke smirked “Sure it is. How are you supposed to play a guitar if you can’t hold the strings down or even hold the pick?” Lexa’s hand left Clarke’s arm, proceeded by a slow nod.

“Thank you”

Clarke smiled at her and left for the car.

Moments after Raven walked back into the opening “Right, second time lucky?”

“Hopefully” Anya responded, a slight tone of aggravation was noticeably present, but that was normal for her.

“3. 2. 1.” She lifted the handle up once more “Pow” there were a few crackles which echoed around the building but as their audibility died down the lights erupted into life. “Woo!”

Clarke could hear cheering coming from inside the building, she quickly grabbed her satchel and jobbed back inside. “What’s the fuss ab… wow Raven that looks awesome!” She gawked at the new look of the place, 3 of the spotlights were standard colours with one to the right that was red and anther to the left that was green.

Raven leant against the panel “You know, It’s great being a genius”

Anya turned to Raven with a deathly stern face immediately sucking the smirk from Raven when they made eye contact. Anya couldn’t hold it for long and burst into laughter barely getting the words out “Well done Raven, good job.”

Raven stood for a moment, mainly in shock from trying to understand that Anya even had the capacity _to_ laugh. She simply smiled and moved over to the pile of equipment cases. “So, lets get setup, I’m in green, O you’re in red and the 3 others and for Anya, Lexa and Clarke”

Clarke thought for a moment, examining the area that was now filled with light “Wait, you said you set these up a couple days ago?”

Raven looked at her, puzzled by the question “Yea…”

“How did you know to get one for me?” Clarke gazed at her, an eyebrow slight raised to challenge Raven who’d now flushed her cheeks red.

“Damn” she whispered under her breath before raising her head to respond to Clarke, “Oh, erm. U’know just in case kinda thing.” She forced a short moment of laughter before turning back to the equipment.

“Right” Clarke turned to Lexa and made her over. She slid one of the empty cases over to one side “Here, sit down” Lexa obediently complied without complaint.

Lexa smiled as Clarke pulled out a variety of medical related things from her satchel “Do just walk around with that stuff in your bag?”

Clarke giggled “Pretty much, Yea it’s sad I know”

“Ow” Lexa crumpled her face from the unexpected pain.

Clarke smiled “ _Woops”_ she continued to apply the dressing to her fingers “You’re very accident prone you know, I’ve known for what… a week maybe?” She stopped suddenly as she stared into Lexa’s eyes.

Lexa looked up from her hand to meet Clarke’s eyes “Um, Clarke. You okay?”

Clarke stared at her, motionless. “We’ve barely even known each other for a week… But I… I feel I…”

Lexa reached out with her spare hand, placing on Clarke’s and guiding her hand to continue with the dressing “I know. You feel like you’ve know me far longer.”

Clarke cleared her throat and re-focused on Lexa’s hand to finish the dressing. “Done” she stood up and turned, only to be spun back around by Lexa’s grip, she winced at the pressure on her hands.

“Clarke, you need to know I feel the same way” she held her hands loosely in her own. “But, look at it on the bright side, we can spend more time with each other thinking it’s been years when it’s only been a day”

Clarke laughed “What?” Lexa began to laugh lightly which only made things worse for Clarke, soon they were both bursting out with hysteria.

Raven grinned at the two of them from the lit area, she nudged O’s arm to get her attention “What’s up with them?”

O glanced at them before turning back to Raven “How should I know” providing an accompanying shrug “Clarke was using her emergency injury stuff, maybe she had some crack in there or something”

Raven and O looked at each other, their faces ready to explode at the thought of how that would be if it were true… and they did.

Anya stood by some of the empty cases she’d moved after unpacking their contents. She hadn’t noticed what’d been going on until now. She looked between the four of them, her brow furrowed with confusion as they all gasped for air amongst the frenzy of hilarity. She walked over to Raven’s synth and hit one of the premade tracks on to get everyone’s attention.

Raven snapped out of the laughter and raced over to Anya turning the track off “No one touches my kit” she hesitated for a second, realising it was Anya “Unless it’s you of course” she giggled with fear and shut her eyes as Anya slid past her to pick her bass. She opened them a few moments later while patting her torso and legs to check she was still in one piece. Raven then moved behind her station on activated her microphone, passing another to Octavia as she walked past, still letting a few chuckles through as she walked.

O took it with surprise, “Why do I get one?”

“Why not?”

“Err.” She raised her brow “I can’t sing”

Raven smiled “You can with that one” winking at her before speaking into her own “Clarke, you’re up”

Clarke composed herself before grasping the microphone handed to her by Raven.

Raven leaned in again “Lexa there isn’t really much of a guitar solo in it so would you mind helping me out, plus your fingers are fried… literally”

“Sure” Lexa moved round to Raven who pointed out what she needed to do.

“Don’t worry, I’ll do the hard bits” Winking at her was she leaned back into the mic. She pulled away quickly “Oh yea, here” she fixed a microphone to the stand slipped to the synth and brought it closer to Lexa. “Right, Clarke are you ready?”

Clarke let out a heavy breath. “I hate you guys for dragging me here”

O replied into her microphone “Hate can be mistaken for love”

Raven cutting in “She totally loves us, plus you’ll thank us later. Singing is sealing the deal for sex, and all know who with” Lexa blushed and looked down at the keys.

Clarke and Anya scowled at Raven in almost perfect synchronisation.

Raven swallowed and the smile vanished. “Okay then… here we go”

Clarke had chosen [_Christina Aguilera – Red Hot Kinda Love._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_GVRrq8xwY)She felt it would convey a lot to Lexa in terms of how she felt.

Raven leant across to Lexa and whispered in her ear “You know, she picked this song for you” providing a nudge to her arm as Lexa’s face beamed with a smile as she watched Clarke closely as she tapped her foot.

Raven leant back to the microphone “3. 2. 1.” The song began.

Clarke immediately loosened up, bobbing back and forth to the beat. Everyone, even Anya now smiling in anticipation.

The opening verse began and as Clarke’s mouth opened Lexa’s jaw dropped at the sounds produced by them. Even Anya looked up in disbelief, confirming what she was hearing was coming from the girl ahead of her. She missed a few notes as she continued to process… _that_ and soon managed to get back on track, focusing on the guitar but occasionally looking up to examine Clarke as she sang. Lexa didn’t exactly help Raven for the first verse, she was lost. Thankfully that was the easy verse so Raven had no difficulty by herself especially as O helped her with the backing vocals. She gave Lexa a sharp nudge and pointed to one of the controls in order to get back on track. Lexa then joined at the first chorus in time to sing “Oh baby I’m burning up, you’ve got that red hot kinda love”

Clarke identified Lexa’s voice among the others. And she began to give herself to the song, pulling her mic off the stand she moved over to Lexa and Raven’s position as they went into the second verse. Clarke leant on the synth peering into Lexa’s eyes “Oh I must be crazy cus I only just met’ya baby” she pushed back onto her feet winking at Lexa before turning and walking away, hips swaying deliberately to catch Lexa’s attention – which they did – “but it feels like I... ‘ve known you all my life”

 Raven nudged Lexa and whispered into her ear again “Told you it would seal the deal” smiling as she noticed Lexa take in a deep swallow.

Clarke was now back in the middle running he hands up her thighs as she thrust her hips forward, forming a wave which seductively travelled up her body numerous times. None of them had ever seen Clarke so confident and Octavia screamed a “Woo!” over the music which caught Clarke’s attention. And she walked over to stand in front of her drums, locking eyes and singing lighter notes to match the backing vocals before re-altering her voice back to normal for the overlaying “Yeaa!”

She then swirled on the spot and walked – still swaying her hips – back to Lexa, her arm outstretched, pointing at Lexa “I feel a little shy cus your my your my kinda girl” she’d altered the lyrics slightly in order for her to be to sing directly to Lexa. The level of intimacy for Lexa was overwhelming, she’d tried to fight it for as long as she could but she began to feel why Clarke was being so confident. Lexa, now lost in the deep blue ahead of her found a rush of heat erupt from her chest, filling her with confidence as she shouted into the mic “Oooh I” drawing a beaming gaze from O but slightly startling Raven. Clarke’s mouth stretched to one corner as her head bobbed in agreement as she reached over to take Lexa’s hand, pulling her around the synth to the middle of the group.

Raven simply laughed and flicked a few switches on to keep the standard sound going as she took over the whole station. Lexa just managed to clasp her microphone as Clarke swung her round; all the bright faces were now focused on the two of them. Lexa mimicked the movements Clarke had pulled earlier as she sang into the mic “I like it like it” causing Clarke’s, surprisingly enough, breath to hitch slightly. It was however enough to be heard down the microphone which filled Lexa with delight at the idea she might actually be turning Clarke on for once. She continued the backing lyrics and Clarke exploded in the “Yeaa” and continued with her lyrics as the chorus boomed out. Raven cranked up the volume and Octavia walloped her drums. The entire building shook with the music as the girls all echoed their lines as loud as they could sustain.

The song finished quite abruptly and everyone glanced around at each other’s faces as they all gasped for air. Clarke was the first to burst out laughing followed by the others. Octavia shouting “Woo Clarke, Yeaa” in-between the giggling.

Raven stood up throwing a fist I the air “Another!!”

Octavia shouted in agreement.

Raven locked eyes with Clarke and narrowed her gaze “I’m thinking something a little dirtier for the two of you” her face stretched into a grin wide enough to reveal the top row of her teeth. “Track 13?”

Clarke pulled her microphone back to her mouth “I think that might be a little too…”

Raven shouted over her voice “Too late!”

Lexa switched between the two of them in confusion only to be met by Clarke’s joyfully lit face when she turned back to face her.

Clarke swept her hand through her hair “You’re gonna love this” passing her a cheeky wink as she took her hand to pull her into the spotlights beam at the front of the group.

Raven primed her fingers over the correct keys “3. 2. 1.” Opening into the first verse just as Clarke began the words “Spin around in circles on my middle middle finger” as she wiggled her middle finger at Lexa enticing with a devious smirk on her face.

Lexa immediately recognised the song [_Christina Aguilera-Circles_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e12euS80rh8) which brought a rather sadistically looking smile to her face as she lowered her head to eye Clarke devilishly. Clarke flexed her brows, tentatively at her, while embodying herself in their shared confidence to feel more comfortable.

Clarke winked at her as she sang “Sit on ma middle finger” the others around the room watched as the two girls in the middle slowly circled each other, playfully gesturing some rather awkward signals with the fingers. Raven looked over at O for a moment, one brow raised in question as to whether this was… well… _normal?_   They simply continued as Clarke began her first verse. Raven then tried to regain Octavia’s attention realising she hadn’t told her about the microphone. She managed to get her attention just as Clarke reached halfway through the verse. She motion the side of the microphone and gestured to flick a switch. Octavia didn’t understand at first but then saw a purple led on the side of her microphone and an accompanying switch, she flicked it up and the light turned a pale blue. Raven gave her a quick thumbs up while mouthing ‘shout the chorus’ receiving a relieving nod of acknowledgement from Octavia.

The chorus began and O shouted the lyrics as instructed, gaining everyone’s attention to the sound it produced. Raven had… adapted it to fit the song to add a distorted layer to her vocals – just as the original song did. Clarke met her gaze as she sang the overlaying “You Can!” as she threw her head back and forth to the beat, losing herself in the moment “Aww Yea!!”

The second verse boomed out, the windows shaking with the sheer volume produced by the group. Clarke diverted her attention back to Lexa at the beginning of the next chorus grasping her hand and spinning themselves in circles. Stumbling to a halt just as the next verse came into play.

Lincoln had left once they’d unloaded the equipment and said he needed to do some tuff but he’d be back later. Surprisingly he’d just pulled up outside. A wave hit him as he got out the vehicle, nearly blowing his eardrums. The emanating from the building was just incredible, he ran inside only to witness the insanity within. His face dropped into an gaze of disbelief of what Clarke and Lexa were doing, the final chorus had just begun and Clarke was now – yet again – spinning Lexa hand – in – hand while bellowing out “Spin around” while Lexa sang the backings with O and Raven. Octavia of course being the only audible – augmented voice due to the buffed volume.

He was especially taken back when Clarke began to scream “Owww” playfully to Lexa twice with Lexa sending the same noise back at her as they continued to swivel in the middle of the band. Only to let go when Clarke was caught by surprise with a very genuine sounding scream like moan as she continued into the backings of “Round and round” – Clarke gathering her breath to speak the final “Mother fucker” bringing the song to a close.

Lincoln slammed his hands into the loudest applause he could fathom “That was absolutely incredible. Creepiness at the front here aside” gesturing to the two girls “It was well, fantastic. I could hear you coming up the road.”

The group were all hugging in the middle – even Anya was dragged in without resistance. Octavia then pulled out and said “Wow, I’m so glad that went as well as it did cus I have a surprise!” She paused, grabbing her drumsticks and giving herself a drumroll “We… have our next gig tonight!”

“What?” Anya snapped at her.

Raven threw her arm around her shoulder, “Hey it’s good, we have a set list ready and we can just add a couple for Clarke to sing, we all know her songs – apart from Lexa but she seems to be a secret Christina fan anyway so it’s all good”

Anya gave Raven a deathly look and she removed her arm “While that’s true you should have told us earlier”

Octavia shrugged at her “Sorry, I only found out this morning and it didn’t seem like the best time”

Clarke cheered and threw her arms round Octavia “That’s great, good job”

Octavia patted Clarke’s back as she scrambled for air to say “But let’s tone back on the weird sexual gestures yea?”

Clarke giggled “Well that’s no fun. But fine.” She pulled away from Octavia, and walked back over to Lexa. “You should always be like that. The animal inside, I like it”

Lexa smiled “You too, but Clarke. Before the gig, can we talk? I don’t want it to wait any longer.”

Clarke’s face turned more serious “Of course” she paused, nothing happened. “You mean now?”

Lexa nodded.

Clarke seemed a little startled at the request but manage to keep her ‘cool’ Lexa and I are just gonna grab some coffee, you guys practice and we’ll be back in a couple of hours.

Octavia gave them a thumbs up “Okay, gig’s at 9 this time so _plenty_ of time to spin around on each other’s middle fingers”

Clarke nor Lexa gave a response to that and just as they were about to walk out Lincoln offered them a lift saying he had to pick up Wick anyway.

**~**

Clarke and Lexa ordered their drinks ‘to go’  – two hot chocolates – Clarke had managed to convince Lexa that it was a good comfort drink in anticipation of their coming ‘talk’. Clarke insisted on paying and wrapped Lexa’s cup in 3 layers of cardboard holders to ensure the heat didn’t transfer to her fingers. They walked down the street a little way (in silence) sipping on their drinks and simply enjoying each other’s company. They eventually came to the central park; it was a quaint little area just by ‘Jaha’s Coffee’ and once they found an empty bench to perch on Lexa opened up.

Lexa drew in a deep breath.

Clarke brought her arm around her shoulder and pressed her closer “It’s okay. Just let it all out, I’m right here.”

Lexa re-adjusted to make herself more comfortable and was leaning her head on Clarke’s shoulder as she cupped her drink with both hands on her lap. “Where to begin… As I said earlier. My parents passed away before I ever managed to get to know them, I don’t remember them and I’ve never seen any pictures or anything of them. The only family I’ve ever known were Anya and Nyko. They’ve never told me what happened to their parents either, and I haven’t asked. Nyko took care of us, walking us to school, getting our food, reading us stories to go to sleep. Stuff parents should be doing.” Clarke was busily stroking her hand down the back of Lexa’s head and through her hair to give Lexa the comfort she needed to continue. “As we grew up he had to do less of that obviously. U’know teens don’t really need tucking in at night.” She managed a soft giggle “and when I was 16 I had a party. But being _that_ girl at school, sorta leave you with not many friends, I didn’t really talk to anyone at high school. Most of the other girls mock you for having no parents. That’s when Anya would beat the crap out of them and while it shut them up, it didn’t make me any more popular. So my 16 th was quiet, a couple people Anya invited turned up and that’s when I met Costia. By then Anya had started to like this other girl called Triss but she never asked her out. She just hid her feelings and did nothing to stop her moving to Europe. That night at the party was the first time I ever felt like someone understood me. Costia was an orphan too and she made me feel. Loved. We didn’t kiss until the year after on her 17th and even then we’d only gone out with each other a few times, I’m not even sure if they counted as dates but it didn’t matter. For my 19th we went out to a meal and walked back to the house at about midnight. We were laughing and slightly tipsy but we managed to hold hands as we walked. Partway down the road she pushed me up against the wall and said she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me before kissing me. And, then I just remember a couple of guys grabbing her shoulders and throwing her down.” Lexa’s eyes began to glaze with the tears “And they were kicking her as she…” the tears began to flow down her face as she sniffed and wiped at her nose. “I tried to grab one of them…” Her body began to shake and Clarke placed her drink to one side as she hugged the poor girl, giving reassuring ‘shhh’s as she continued to stroke her head and grasp Lexa’s hand with her other free one. “They were shouting ‘you have no place on this earth’ ‘sinners’ and one of them… drew a knife… I tried to grab another…but he… it went straight into my stomach… I just lay there on the floor… they carried on kicking her and beating her… and I just lay there” She wailed in pain as the tears drenched her top. “I just lay there” she cried out and Clarke pulled her up even tighter so that Lexa’s torso was diagonally placed across her body, her lower back resting on her lap as her head now faced away on her left upper arm. It took a few minutes but Lexa managed to re-compose herself into a state where she could continue with the tears still flowing and the odd sniff interrupting her By the time the police turned up the guys were gone, I reached out and managed to hold Costia’s hand telling her to squeeze it…” another cry burst through “I kept telling her, but she… nothing came back…” a couple people further down the park were now looking over the two of them sat on the bench wondering what was going on. “I tried to make sure she was okay… and then I remember waking up in the hospital. They wouldn’t tell me where she was, I…I kept asking and then Nyko… eh took my hand and told me they couldn’t save her.” Lexa turned over and now poured her tears into Clarke’s shoulder, saturating her top as a huge dark patch spread across her chest. It was a while until Clarke managed to calm her down again and she asked if she wanted to continue. Lexa insisted and Clarke didn’t challenge her but she knew it was tearing both of them apart. Clarke had barely managed to stop herself from breaking down as well. Lexa continued “After about a week after that I was allowed to leave the hospital but I didn’t go back to school. We had the funeral and after that I said to Anya and Nyko that I wanted to move and they actually agreed. It just wasn’t safe there for us and I could never have had another relationship there after that. I never had another relationship after that anyway, until I met you last week.” She pressed a soft kiss to Clarke’s hand. “I also want you to know; I had a bit of a fit in the car because after I kissed you… I saw Costia… it’s just that… that kiss was so similar to what I felt with Costia the first time she kissed me. But, it felt stronger than that, which I think is why I couldn’t quite handle it.”

Clarke smiled lightly “ _Quite_ handle it? You basically had a seizure. Scared the shit out of me too” the comment drew a half-hearted chuckle from Lexa and nothing more was said. Nothing more needed to be said. Lexa just knew that telling Clarke had made her feel… like a new space had opened up in her heart, a space that had been filled with the pain of the past, the trauma. But now she was ready, no one had ever made her feel the way Clarke does, not even Costia, while Costia would have a place in her heart forever she felt it was time to move past the hurt. Move past the agony, maybe this was the beginning of something far greater than she could imagine.

The time went by slowly. Just as Lexa had hoped, she wanted to stay in Clarke’s arms forever; the comforting indulgence of her embrace provided a security far greater than anything else.

A few hours later Clarke gently nudged Lexa, she’d drifted off for the last couple of hours and while it pained Clarke to wake her – they had a gig to practice for. “Wakey wakey”

Lexa gazed up, finding it difficult to distinguish Clarke’s eyes from the blue sky behind her. “My angel” a smile spreading across her face.

Clarke beamed back as Lexa’s pupils were reduced to mere specs, the green expanding into the space making her eyes sparkle more than the best emeralds. “We have to go to practice, it’s getting late”

Lexa groaned “5 more minutes”

Clarke giggled, she loved this side of Lexa the comfortable side, without the awkward moments of silence or embarrassment. At least… she hoped that’s how it was going to be. “Nope, not even one” Clarke gently nudged Lexa closer and closer toward her knees as she continued to groan at every motion. “Your gonna fall… getting closer” more groans gurgled from Lexa’s throat “Getting closer” Lexa knew Clarke had no intention of… she landed on the floor with a light thud the empty ‘to go’ cup following.

Lexa let out a huff and quickly scrambled to her feet “Hey”

“I said you were getting closer”

“I didn’t think you would actuall-”

Clarke jumped up cutting Lexa off “Race you back” she began running down the pathway back the way they came “Lincoln’s waiting for us down the road”

Lexa stood motionless for a moment wiping at her eyes to clear the sleep that had built up “Wait what?” she looked around realising Clarke had gone.

Clarke shouted back “Come on!”

Lexa’s attention turned to Clarke, seeing her now far in the distance. Her face narrow with conviction as she exploded into a sprint.

Clarke peered over her shoulder – she knew she didn’t stand a chance against Lexa but it was still funny. She saw Lexa bolting up behind her just as she slid around the corner. Clarke hid on the inner side, steadying her breathing in preparation for Lexa’s arrival. Lexa shot round the corner and Clarke extended her arms toward her with a loud “BOO!” startling Lexa much more than she’d thought it would. Clarke ruptured into laughter and even Lincoln who was sat about 5m in the car down the road began to laugh seeing the stunt pulled off so seamlessly.

“Clarke!” Lexa gave Clarke a heavy shove as she struggled for breath amongst the intense laughter. “It’s not funny… I’m keeping a record of this, wait till I get you back” she began walking down the road toward Lincoln, passing him a quick glance which caused him to stop laughing immediately.

“Lex!” Clarke paused for breath “Hey, wait up!” she jogged to catch up with her “It was funny”

“It was terrifying” Lexa proclaimed which set Clarke off laughing all over again. As she watched the Blonde she couldn’t help to resist the joy it filled her with. Lexa spurted out a short glimpse of a laugh but managed to control herself to try and stand her ground.

“See, it _was_ funny”

“Fine, it was kinda funny”

The two girls just about made it to Lincoln’s car, Wick in the passenger seat. The two men greeted them as they got in and asked how their afternoon had been. Clarke and Lexa exchanged glances and gave a brief overview, leaving out the intense history lesson and going straight to the falling asleep bit. They may have also dragged out getting a drink and walking around the park – most of the story was basically a lie. But neither Wick nor Lincoln _needed_ to know what actually happened.

It was 5pm when the four of them turned up at the old building.

As they entered Raven ran up to Wick and jumped into a hug as he span her round a couple of times before placing her down and passing a rather prolonged kiss. Lincoln cleared his throat loudly as he walked pass toward Octavia.

Raven and Wick got the message and pulled away, she asked him “Did you bring it?”

“Of course” He unveiled the box containing extra mics so that they had enough mics for everyone.

“Great, thank you” she took the box over to the synth and began calibrating the mics.

Lincoln and Octavia also had a greeting kiss but it was much quicker in order to reduce the awkwardness for Anya who was standing close by.

Once Raven had calibrated the mics she switched hers on and began explaining how things were gonna take place “So, we now have about 3hrs, just over, to prep. Most of you know wer’re doing, Lexa knows what songs she has to play in and sing, we’ve put song for Clarke in which are tracks 3, 7 and 2. Lastly we have the big one which we decided to do while you guys were out so we’ll go over that now. Lincoln and Wick, we’re gonna need you for this one.”

**~**

The 3hours went by quickly, but they were ready. Even if they weren’t it wouldn’t matter, they didn’t do this for publicity, they did because it brought them together. It gave them all the chance to belong to something and connect with each other. So yea, maybe Anya didn’t quite get that right now but hey Octavia felt she’d come around at some point.

They were all set up on stage and waited to the side until they were called out. Octavia said that ‘The Capital’ had temporarily banned them from playing there as a result of the last occurrence. Clarke couldn’t apologise enough for that, and spitting water at Wick. But everyone just acknowledged it and reassured her it was fine. This place was known as ‘The Ark’ it wasn’t as big or as popular as ‘The Capital’ but it was much more professional based on what they’d seen of it so far. No one had been out to the front yet so getting on the stage would be the first time everyone’s seen it which made them all kinda nervous about what to expect. This time they’d decided to open with a loud song, then introduce themselves then continue into the songs, part way have a slower song and then end on the idea they’d been practicing all night… and pray it goes well. The announcement as quite the shock and it actually said the name of their band for them. They still felt their own introduction was necessary though.

**“Give it up for ‘From The Stars’”**

The stage was a good size, it fit them all on comfortably and got slightly wider toward the front. It was reasonably similar to ‘The Capital’ in how it was raised up, not quite as high but high enough. The rectangular area in front of the stage was open for anyone to congregate in, and currently empty, it looked like a dance floor. It was roughly 3m by 5m and Clarke assumed that people might gather there once they started playing. She had no idea. Beyond that were the standard chairs tables and bars, a much simpler setup with a bar and the back left and another at the back right. The chairs and tables ahead of them which could house maybe 4 people at maximum. It was pretty standard stuff. Surprisingly enough for difficult Octavia made it sound to be allowed to play here.

O, Anya, Raven, Lexa and Clarke moved up to the stage and burst straight into the opening of _Radioactive – With a slight twist_. As Clarke began singing the opening verse she seemed a little tense. It was her first time in front of anyone other than her friends so it was understandable. She managed to get through it swaying a little but she didn’t even move slightly away from the microphone that was kept firmly clasped in its stand.

As the first chorus began Clarke could feel the music pumping through her. She raised her volume at “I feel it in my bones” causing everyone to get even louder. As her eyes began to adjust to the spotlight she began to be able to see what lay ahead. Watching the people ahead of her paying all their attention to her surged her with confidence.

“I’m waking up” she bellowed out the following lines, screaming “welcome to the new age” gaining a succession of whistles and cheers as the song came to a close. She panted heavily for breath as she shouted into the microphone once more “We’re ‘From The Stars’ and we’re gonna make your night _that_ much better.” Apparently that was going to be their catch phrase type thing or something, she didn’t care really, It just felt great saying it.

Raven started the awesome sounding effects into the next song for Clarke _Christina Aguilera – Army of Me_. Clarke opened into the first verse sounding much more confident than she had in the song before.

As she finished the first verse “But I gave each piece a name” she detached the microphone from the stand walked to the front right of the stage leaning down slightly and she roared out the chorus. She pumped her arm into the arm to the beat as she made her way across the stage as the chorus continued. She returned to the centre of the stage as the next verse began. Using her free arm to gesture actions to the words, giving them meaning, power… purpose. She cranked it up yet again into the next chorus causing Raven to up the volume. The group bobbed to the beat as the music, and Clarke’s accompanying - amazing voice, hummed through them; filling their veins with warmth as they played. This was why they played. This was what it felt like to belong. The crowd, now on their feet at the space in front of the stage, were cheering, arms raised above their heads as they danced… or at least attempted to.

Clarke moved forward as the final verse continued “Oh how does it feel?” she prepared herself for her favourite line “It sure feels sweeter to meeeeee” her voice flowing over the note perfectly as if it were made for singing that one line. The final chorus continued with just her voice filling the room before the others burst back in again sending a pulse of sound out which resounded  throughout the room, reflecting form wall to wall, person to person enticing everyone there to jump to their feet and join the mass of people at the head of the stage.

Once the song closed Lexa began her guitar intro just as O started the drums into Raven’s song _Against the Current – Talk_ Clarke grabbed Anya’s bass guitar from her and Anya slung her second electric guitar around her neck; quickly transitioning across the stage to stand next to the now unoccupied snyth. Raven was stood at the front, mic in hand, prepped for the first verse.

Anya had shown Clarke how to play this one song on the bass guitar just to ensure they all the instruments to cover it. Clarke positioned herself next to Lexa for added confidence. Lexa smiled at her giving her a nod of ‘you’ve got this’ which Clarke took to the heart, filling her with pride.

Anya’s guitar then resounded along with the drums and Lexa. Raven tapped her foot and raised arms, bringing them down in an action that looked like she was playing an imaginary drum kit, just as it burst into the _proper_ sound of the song.

As the verse began Clarke struggled a little, focusing intently on everything Anya had shown her, thankfully she’d stuck little notes to the side of the guitar so Clarke could easily tell which fret number she was on rather than looking at dots or counting. Once Clarke felt more comfortable with her hands she threw a glance at Lexa’s. She admired the ease she had in sliding up and down the guitar without even paying attention. She could feel Lexa looking at as she watched; she couldn’t however see the smile that was stretching across her face. Clarke turned back and re-focused on her job.

Clarke looked up as Raven sang into the chorus “So why don’t we just call it what it is” this was a brief brake but Clarke’s were killing. She stretched her fingers out in the time she had, hearing a succession of ‘clicks’ and wincing a little at the sound.

Lexa leaned into her ear from behind her “You’re doing a fantastic job”

Clarke peeked over her shoulder with a bright smile “Thanks, not so bad yourself”

She turned back just in time as Raven broke into “You say” kicking the group back into full swing. Clarke then helped with backing vocals in echoing the “talk talk talk talk” it felt different doing backing vocals. It was as invigorating as the solo but it still felt great singing by Lexa’s side as they both echoed into their mics in perfect snyc.

As the song continued Raven hopped around the front of the stage, throwing her free hand out at the crowd members whenever she screamed the successive ‘talk’s.

As the song came to a close the group scrambled around the stage moving the microphone stands as Lincoln and Wick wheeled a piano onto the stage. Thankfully ‘The Ark’ had one lying around so they didn’t have to figure how they were get one here. The piano was sat to the right of the stage and Clarke took a seat, Lexa stood on the opposite side of Clarke but a little further ahead, enough so they could easily make eye contact. The others were position in a diagonal line behind Lexa; Octavia stood with a tambourine in hand. The others began the song thumping their hands on their chest, clicking their fingers and rubbing their hands together in order to produce the instrumentals. The song was an adapted acapella of _Flashlight – As they were inspired from watching pitch perfect 2 a few days ago_.

Somehow they actually managed to pull it, and Clarke played the piano like a goddess. Apparently her father encourage her to learn it before he died and she’s been playing it ever since.

Lexa’s voice was much smoother than in the song she’d sung before, it was peaceful. As she sang she didn’t take her eyes off Clarke, this song was _meant for her_. To say the things she knew Clarke knew but she failed to say to her in words. Clarke had to look down at a key change every now again but maintained the eye contact for most of the song.

When the main chorus began Octavia shook her tambourine, she seemed absolutely delighted to have it for some reason, taking great pride in every movement of it.

The floor at the front had been vacated by some of the attendees but the people that came as couples had taken to a type of slow dance. Their arms wrapped around their loved one as they gazed into each other’s eyes. It was going exactly as Raven had planned so far which was great news. Anya was the only one who didn’t seem too impressed having to click her fingers and rub her hands together in front of the microphone but the delight on Octavia’s face made it hard for her not to smile.

As the song came to a close, Clarke walked over to Lexa pulling her in for a tight hug and whispered “I love you” into her ear. Lexa responded with the same words back to Clarke and they withdrew shortly after. Lincoln and Wick managed to quickly wheel the piano away and the others had already reached their respective stations.

Raven then began Lexa’s next song _PVRIS – St Patrick_ as the song began the audience members began to flock back to the front once more. The song went by smoothly, Lexa’s voice strong and clear, sounding out across the room. She did occasionally look back across to Clarke on some of the lyrics like “I think you’re a saint and I think you’re and angel” but she made it especially apparent when shouting out “You’re a miracle!” Clarke was attempting to aid Raven on the synth but felt like a bit of a third wheel.

She simply took the time to admire Lexa further, mainly her body. Lexa had noticed that much as every time she turned around Clarke would dart her eyes back up to meet hers. It brought a smile to both their faces and at this point where the two of them were with each other… she liked it. As the song came to a close Clarke moved quickly to the front, catching Lexa just before she could return to her usual position.

“This next song is genuine. The next time I catch you without a top on, think of this.”

Lexa rolled her eyes at the fact that Clarke had brought that up again but knew what the next song was as Octavia told her earlier. Thankfully, O had no idea about the topless moment and for that Lexa was highly grateful.

The others began the backing vocals for Clarke’s _Christina Aguilera – Your Body_ bringing a large smile to Lexa’s face as it all made sense now that Clarke had just said that.

Clarke’s confidence was at peak level. She immediately took the microphone off the stand and began the first verse, stepping around the front of the stage in time with the beat, which actually looked pretty awesome. Once it reached the baking vocals for the first verse, the group had replaced the ‘hey boy’ with ‘hey girl’ making it more applicable to Lexa in Clarke’s eyes. Either way it still made everyone laugh when Clarke tried to justify it. Clarke moved over to stand in front of Lexa as the song reached the chorus. “All I wanna do is love your body” She motioned her body in the same way as she earlier, only with more ease. The wave travelled up her body as she bent her legs to squat down slightly, lazily dragging her hand up her thigh and curling it around her but just as her hip curled in tandem emphasising the size of it. Lexa swallowed deeply at the sight, as good as it was earlier, now it was just – she let out a sigh and moved her eyes to the ceiling for a moment as a smile speared on her face and vanished as quickly as it had come. She returned her eyes to the blue ahead and kept her cool. Clarke pivoted on the spot, pointing her whole arm at Lexa as she shouted “Tonight’s your lucky night I know you want it”

As the chorus continued Clarke moved back to the front seeing that her _moves_ were proving to be too alluring for Lexa to cope with. As she stayed at the front she continued to use her free arm to gesture out to the crowd, performing that one signature move at each corner of the stage gaining a round of cheers from the crowd at each rendition.

Clarke locked eyes with one of the members of the audience as she shouted “I think you already know my name” passing them a quick wink before continuing with the song while returning back to the mic stand. Swaying as she placed the mic back in its place and clasped it tightly as the last chorus continued. Once the song finished she announced the upcoming one as everyone else got into place. “Now get ready to embrace the freedom of acapella. As this is gonna be epic.” They were all now positioned in a line at the front of the stage. Starting from the left was Raven followed by Wick then Lexa and Clarke with Octavia and Lincoln to the right of them.

Clarke and Lexa sounded the start with their voices echoing about the room. It was _Walk the Moon – Shut Up and Dance_ or at least an acapella version of it. Raven then broke into the lyrics just as Lincoln kept the base beat going as Octavia showed off her beatboxing skills “Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me” followed by Wick singing the second set of lyrics for the crossover. They all then sang into their mics in sync, except for Lincoln who attained the base beat, “Shut up and dance with me!” they then burst into the full song each sounding out their individual roles, Octavia with the beatboxing, Lincoln with the base, Clarke with an underlying set of sounds and Lexa giving and overlaying “ah, ah, ah” Raven and Wick singing the main lyrics. Lexa then providing the “oohs” as they reached the chorus. Octavia then changed to the hissing sounds in the background while the others transitioned to a joint backing noise. Once the chorus deepened Lincoln took over the beatboxing as Octavia continued with the hissing sounds. Before returning to their original roles for the next verse.

The crowd at the front were beyond impressed at how rehearsed the group were, they functioned perfectly as one band even without the instruments. The group began to raise their volume in order to be heard over the ever-growing cheers from the crowd as they went into the second chorus. When they reached it’s half way point Raven and Wick joined Clarke and Lexa in the “Oooh”s Octavia and Lincoln continuing with the hissing and beatboxing. And then returning back to the chorus roles as they came to final section to then be taken into the final verse. As they continued to perform the song in an effortless hive mind of synchronisation. The final “Shut up and dance with me!” was shouted out by the whole group only to be followed by an immense round of applause. The crowd might have been smaller here but the applause was absolutely incredible.

Raven turned to O and shouted out “This has totally gotta be a regular spot for us!”

Clarke shouted out into her mic “Thank you so much for coming and have a fantastic night. Thank you all”

The band collected up their gear and headed off stage, Wick and Lincoln helping Raven out as she had the most to carry.

Lexa and Clarke – hand in hand as they left for the van with the equipment. Once they’d all finished loading up Octavia turned to face them all.

“Wasn’t that freakin AWESOME” She virtually vibrated on the spot in joy.

The others broke into agreement flurries of high fives being thrown everywhere, Raven and Wick enveloping themselves in a deep embrace. All of them were absolutely ecstatic. Anya went to talk to Octavia. She approached her with a deathly stare but at the last minute warped it into a gleaming smile “Great job O” as she offered her hand out. Octavia however batted her hand out the way and threw her arms around Anya’s shoulders bringing her in for a tight hug.

“Thanks Anya” She pulled away and patted her on the arm before making her way over to Lincoln; shortly after Lexa walked to Anya.

“Can I take the equipment back and drop you to work on the way?” Lexa hesitantly asked.

Anya eyed her up for a moment “Why?”

Lexa’s eyes wandered around for a moment before meeting Anya’s I would like the keys to get into the apartment.

“Nyko can open it for you”

“I wanted to be able to do it by myself”

“Ok… by yourself?”

“Ok fine, I wanted to ask Clarke if she’d like to back for a drink or something”

“Or something?”

“Look if you gonna be like that then, I’m sorry I asked”

Anya smirked and grabbed Lexa’s shoulder to stop her turning round “I’m kidding, sure you can. Just try not to make a mess”

“I won’t”

“Okay, and yea drop me on the way”

“Great thank you so much” She gave Anya a snug hug before finding Clarke.

A few moments later Lexa pulled Clarke away from others.

Clarke frowned at her “What’s up?”

Lexa smiled at her “I just wondered if you wanted to back to mine? Nyko has another night shift and Anya’s working as well so we’d have the place to ourselves.”

Clarke scanned her face for a minute. “Sure, I’d love to” her mouth extending into a smile.

Lexa’s smile grew even wider, her eyes lighting up with it “Great, we need to drop Anya on the way but that’s all”

Clarke couldn’t believe how amazing Lexa looked with a full smile “Ok” was the only response she could formulate with the distraction ahead of her.

**~**

After dropping Anya off Lexa and Clarke made it back her apartment.

“Here we are” Lexa said, sounding pleased that she’d managed to get Clarke to come with her.

They walked up to the front door and Lexa swung it open, kicking off her boots as they entered. Clarke shut the door behind her as she entered with a soft click and placed her shoes next to Lexa’s before heading into the lounge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment down below! Thanks for reading!  
> The playlist can be found at [8 tracks](http://8tracks.com/the-armadillo-hero/chapter-7) and for the practice songs I've embedded the links when their mentioned. The final track on the playlist is the song they listen to on the way back to the apartment. Thanks for being patient ^^


	8. Once a Songbird - Now a Lovebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuh, sex? Not much else to be honest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sex. And lots of it, don't judge... it's my first one ;) hopefully this will be somewhat err appealing. It was certainly not easy to write about but I hope you enjoy. This is why the rating is Explicit so if you think it's too much then let me know and I'll dial it back a bit. But hey, how could it be too much. Oh and just so everyone knows, this chapter doesn't have to be read, it is not essential in any way so anyone uncomfortable with reading sex stuff then I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to read it :) you totally should though!
> 
> P.s This hasn't been proof read either, I'm about half way through the previous chapter so far and wanted to get that sorted before this, so yea. Shouldn't be too bad though, cleared some of it as I went and, as always, thanks for reading!

Clarke sat down on the sofa, Lexa had already made her way into the kitchen area, opening up the fridge and rummaging through its contents noisily. Lexa paused for a moment, peering over the fridge at Clarke.

“Anything to drink?”

The question caught Clarke by surprise and she spun round on her spot on the sofa. Her reaction drew a glimmer of a smile across Lexa’s lips, but she ducked down just enough for the door to conceal it without Clarke noticing.

“Oh, um. Yea please” Clarke placed her elbow on the back of the sofa, propping her head securely into her palm.

Lexa giggled under her breath “Anything specific?”

Clarke furrowed her brow, attempting to draw an option from her mind. “Um. I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

Lexa nodded slowly. “Fair enough”

Clarke remained in her position, watching Lexa prepare the drinks. A few minutes later she walked over, handing Clarke the drink before gently placing herself down beside her on the sofa.

“What?” Lexa propped up an eyebrow in question at Clarke’s beaming face as she stared endlessly into her eyes. “Seriously Clarke, wh-?” Clarke pressed her face up against her, the two girl’s noses pressing together as her soft lips met Lexa’s. It was like magic, the way their lips connected together was as if they were made for each other. As Lexa leant into it further in she felt the smooth skin brush past her neck as Clarke’s hand brushed up through her hair, gently clasping the back of her head to pull her in closer. Lexa felt her nose slide down Clarke’s cheek drawing a soft moan from her as their lips parted. They softly exchanged their warm breaths; resting their foreheads together, their eyes firmly shut, indulging only in this moment. “Clarke” she paused, continuing to inhale the successive breaths escaping Clarke’s mouth “I love you”.

Clarke’s mouth twitched with a smile but barely changed form, her mind was too busy focusing on the feeling of Lexa’s steady breaths, coolly kissing at the sweat of her neck. “Lexa. I-”

Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke’s again, tilting her head further as their lips slid against each other’s. Lexa slid her tongue along Clarke’s top lip earning a quiet wail from Clarke that shuddered through her. Clarke had begun to climb up the sofa and was no parallel with Lexa who was now lying with her back on the base of the sofa, their heads suspended above the armrest. Clarke quickly returned the favour and playfully bit down on Lexa’s bottom lip. Lexa’s throat opened up into a cry of delight, the pleasure an escalation beyond that of which was containable. She felt her heart throb, her abdomen shook as she clasped Clarke’s upper arm with her free hand. Clarke grinned from the eruption of passion, feeling the love convulse inside her like an itch, an aching, just ready to explode at any moment.

“AHHH, Clarke!” Lexa veered back, the burning coffee scalding the skin of her thighs and seeping into her shorts. The quick movement had caused her to forget that she too held a mug, its contents now thrown over Clarke’s torso.

Clarke slid back on the sofa “Fuck!” She immediately pulled off her top and threw it to the floor.

Lexa slapped at her legs with her hands in order to remove as much of the burning liquid as she could before she brought her back up to Clarke. “I’m so sor-” Her eyes locked on the gorgeous blonde’s now open chest initiating a large grin to spread across Clarke’s face. Lexa quickly met Clarke’s gaze and broke away, making her way to the kitchen to fetch some towels to clear up the mess.

Clarke stood up from the sofa, “You know, it’s just me left to fulfil my end of the deal”

Lexa stopped in her tracks and swallowed deeply before replying, not with hesitation, but with restraint. The desire she had was overpowering, she had to try and contain it. “I suppose it is” she took in a deep breath before turning to face Clarke “But we really should clean up t-”.

Clarke on the other hand had no constraint, she felt the desire and instead of containing it, let it consume her. It gave the confidence she needed to behave like this in front of Lexa; she unclasped her bra and let it slip to the floor, covering her chest with her elbows for a moment before unveiling the full view to Lexa’s bewildered eyes. She slowly paced around the sofa, sluggishly dragging her forefinger along the top “See. I think there’s something else we could do”

 Lexa managed to bring her eyes back to Clarke’s, just as she now stood a breaths length ahead of her. Clarke trailed her finger up Lexa’s front, between her breasts and stopping at her bottom lip. She curled her hand around to tenderly grip her chin slowly drawing her mouth closer until the lips pressed together, releasing with a low ‘pop’ as Lexa curled in her lips, taking in as much of Clarke as she could.

Clarke’s hand slid down and grasped hold of Lexa’s as she gradually guided her into her room. Clarke closed the door behind her and turned back to Lexa. Lexa’s eyes were bulging in almost disbelief this was actually happening. Her lips were visibly shaking from both the excitement and the temptation. She just wanted to… stop playing around.

Clarke saw her lips quivering “Lexa” she took a step closer and delicately intertwined their fingers “What’s wrong?” she frowned with confusion, reading Lexa’s expression as fear or perhaps uncertainty that was hiding away the true feelings bubbling up inside her. She let go of her right hand and cupped Lexa’s face with it. “It’s okay.” Clarke leaned in so that her mouth was adjacent with Lexa’s ear; she smiled as she whispered proactively “Let it out” the air drifting down Lexa’s neck for a moment. Her hairs standing on end as the chill of Clarke’s voice echoed in her mind. A wet tenderness pulsing against her neck as Clarke kissed at the side of her neck.

Lexa gave in, letter her mind flow with the sensations coursing through her body, she slithered her hand up Clarke’s body, the supple contact of their skin sparked flutters in Clarke’s chest. Lexa continued up her stomach before clasping around Clarke’s left breast, squeezing it with a mild force. Clarke’s eyes lit up, the feeling of Lexa on her was overwhelming her breaths became an insistent requirement as their increased in frequency. “That’s more like it” she moaned out, releasing her other hand from Lexa’s which soon found its way to complete the symmetry. Clarke pulled away from Lexa’s neck, unable to continue with extremity of the sensations burning within her. She whispered out “Lexa”. Her moist breath falling effortlessly on pink lips, just waiting to be consumed. She leant in; the luscious feeling of their delicate lips meeting surged within her. Lexa’s plush lips pursing against her own, an endless delight she would never grow tired of. Clarke weaved her hands to the small of Lexa’s back, gripping the base of her top before pulling it up, tearing it from her body in one, seamless movement. Lexa drew back slightly and Clarke opened her eyes only to meet the sea of green ahead. Lexa released Clarke’s breasts and unclasped her own bra, dropping it to the floor without the slightest hesitation.

Clarke let out a slight growl form deep within her, swelling from something inside her she didn’t realise was there, something that Lexa had clearly already succumb to. Clarke eyed Lexa up with a devious grin “You know, those _wet_ shorts must be _very_ uncomfortable”. She slid her hands from Lexa’s waist down to her thighs, bringing them in to the centre where the shorts were buttoned together. “Here, let me _relieve_ you of them” Clarke undid the button slowly without breaking the immerse gaze she ow shared with Lexa. Clarke pulled the zip down without the slightest hint of a rush and gradually bent her knees in order to crouch down as she effortlessly pulled the shorts from the brunette’s waist, letting them lazy slip to her feet. She encased Lexa’s left leg with both of her hands, provocatively running the tips of her fingers along her skin on her ascent. Her damp lips caressing her leg in slow successions, leaving wet traces as she peeled away. Lexa’s deep breaths and occasional broken moans told her everything she needed to know about whether to continue. As she reached her thigh she knew she drew ever closer to Lexa’s centre, but instead diverted up to the left continuing up Lexa’s whole body reaching her breasts. Clarke’s mouth consumed the fleshy protrusion of nerves sucking the lush outcrop deep into her mouth. Her tongue tantalizing wiping circles around the base before licking defiantly at the centrepiece. Lexa cried out, the heat inside her exploding into an extrusion of pleasure. Her hands gripped the blonde’s hair tightly tugging her in closer, the force of Clarke’s face causing her breast to bulge. Her centre flared with heat, it’s cool contents winding down her legs, dripping to the floor with the faintest sounds as it sank into the fabric entwined between her feet. Lexa’s hands fell faintly from Clarke’s head just as she released the vulnerable pink from her mouth with a ‘pop’ Clarke stood back up to head-height and examined the defenceless woman in front of her. Lexa slowly blinked her eyes open, her head flooded with hormones making it impossible to think even remotely clearly. Her weary hands had drifted to her thighs, clasping her knickers and drawing them down, arching her back slightly as she stepped out.

Lexa stood, one hand at shoulder height holding her knickers, her waist leant to one side as she scanned Clarke’s body in question. “How come _you’re_ still in trousers?”

Clarke bit on her bottom lip, giving a seductive wink as she passed Lexa in the direction of the bed “If it’s that important” she turned just as Lexa did, the blue and green immersing into one yet again “Why don’t you _do_ something about it?”.

Lexa dropped the knickers and swiftly glided to Clarke’s position. Her hands making short work of the belt buckle and her trousers were at her feet, along with her boyshorts, in a matter of seconds.

“More like it” Clarke pulled Lexa in by her waist and fell back onto the bed. Both girls sniggering as their moths continued to combine in an eccentric exchange of admiration for the others lips. It wasn’t long before they’d squirmed their way up the bed, allowing Clarke’s head to settle into the cosy reassurance of the pillows. A feeling which she was having none of, Lexa wasn’t remaining on top for long…

Clarke slowly slipped her leg around Lexa’s left thigh, hooking it behind and up toward her waist. She then swiftly rolled her over, landing perfectly suspended above Lexa as she grinned, enveloping herself with the sparkling green below.

“Sneaky” Lexa whispered, before hooking both of her legs around Clarke’s waist and throwing her arms loosely around her neck. Clarke arched backwards pulling Lexa, who’d firmly latched to her body, with her. She sat on the bead, her knees bent squashing her calves firmly beneath her butt with Lexa’s added weight. Clarke’s arms skimmed around Lexa’s back, her right hand crossing around her waist, her left diagonally splitting her back to clutch her left shoulder.

Lexa on the other hand had both of Clarke’s breasts clutched in her hands yet again. Tugging her left one lightly as she arched her neck, her mouth enveloping it’s apex before sucking the nib of the protruding pink flesh. Her left hand continued to squash Clarke’s right breast, drawing the sweetest of moans from her throat. As Lexa playfully nibble the extension of bare nerves a weak yet sensual cry burst from Clarke.

Clarke’s fingers dug into Lexa’s skin, her arms tightening like an anaconda as the sensations pulsated throughout her body. She felt Lexa’s mouth close in, her whole tongue lapping at her nipple. Her legs quivered and she felt the slight trickle of her centre spreading down her leg. Clarke’s restraint was more accustomed than Lexa’s and she quickly held it back, forcing Lexa to try harder. So she did… Lexa left Clarke’s nipple with a loud ‘pop’ a few strands of saliva desperately clinging on as she re-adjusted her head’s position, pulling in the right for the second round. Lexa’s lips felt like a shot of ecstasy as her tongue flatulently lulled her mind into a false sense of security. Her teeth proceeding expectantly, she bit down hard tearing a gnarled wine from the blonde, Clarke’s hard released Lexa’s shoulder and clutched the back of her head, pressing her in tightly, a weak jumble of murmurs falling from her Lips as she dropped her head forward into Lexa’s hair, breathing into heavily. Lexa bit again, Clarke face crumpled with a ripping pleasure. Her stomach tensed up, her hands dug into her again reddening then skin and squashing her into her breast further. Lexa drew in a deep breath, removing all the air from her mouth pulling the whole of Clarke’s nipple deep into her throat as she thrashed her tongue up against it. Lexa pulsed her hips slowly, ever so slightly managing to rub her centre against Clarke’s. Her spare hand folding around Clarke’s other breast from beneath, constricting it as she made her way to the end, pinching the unprotected nib between her forefinger and thumb, twisting it round as Clarke squealed out her name. Lexa felt her buttocks vibrating; it was from Clarke’s legs writhing beneath her, tickling her centre with the slightest delight. She then felt the cold contents stream out from Clarke’s centre, covering her legs and even spraying up her stomach, Clarke legs opened in surrender, allowing the remainder to coat Lexa’s lower cheeks. She released her nipple with a soft pluck, winding her tongue around the tip one last time as Clarke barely managed to lift her head up. Lexa loosed up her legs, letting her fall back from Clarke’s waist slightly, but still remaining on her lap. She looked down; the gooey fluid splattered up the insides of her thighs, a few spots sprawled out across her stomach. She felt it, slowly dripping from her behind, the bed, now a saturated, darkened mess of uncontrollable love.

“Hey” she whispered, tipping Clarke’s chin up slightly to meet her eyes. “You made quite the mess” grinning at her as she gazed into the glistening blue. A blue, shining with affection, weary, yet longing for more.

Clarke returned the smile, peeking down at the patch between them. “Time to even it out then” She slowly leaned forward, lowering Lexa to the bed. She drew her hands around to Lexa’s legs, slowly lifting them away from her, releasing them from their empowered entanglement. Clarke slowly pressed her lips down the length of Lexa’s front, extending her legs out along the bed as she reached her centre. A few slow kisses passed before Clarke was right above Lexa’s centre. She watched her with wide eyes, hardly believing this was happening so soon. Her thoughts were cut off as those soft, tender lips met the top of her clit. A wet moan escaped her chest and her eyes slammed shut, her hands dropped down the bed, tightening the fabrics into her newly balled fists. Clarke’s tongue continued to thrash up and down, destroying any remnants of Lexa’s defences as she already caved in, the orgasm shuddering through her like a ripple, emanating from Clarke’s tongue. Releasing only a slight trickle dripping from her clit. Clarke pulled away “Well that’s not enough”

Lexa opened her eyes, seeing Clarke’s devious grin, knowing what was to come “Please” she whispered “I-”

“Shhh shh shh” Clarke hissed quietly. Gradually drawing closer to her slit once more. Lexa swallowed deeply, just before Clarke sucked in the open gateway of pleasure. Lapping her tongue along the length of it, twisting in and out quickly before releasing a loud ‘pop’ that they were so accustomed to hearing. Lexa arched her back, crying out, releasing the fabric and clutching at her own breasts desperately attempting to divert the sensations from the sloppy lashing of Clark’s wet tongue at her centre. Clarke began to slow, allowing Lexa to gain her breath, but only for a moment. Lexa jerked back, as if a jolt of electricity had hit her, as Clarke pierced her centre with a pair of deceitful fingers, sliding deep within her before twisting and retracting to the tips only to re-angle themselves and spear back into her again. Lexa’s mouth moaned Clarke’s name in a desperate bid to make her stop, failing at producing her whole name as her brain flooded with an emulation of hormones. Her eyes rolled back uncontrollably as she writhed with pleasure, Clarke’s mouth returning to the tip of her clit as she continued to jar her wider and wider with her fingers. Just as Clarke had suspected, it didn’t take long for Lexa to hit her next climax. As soon as Clarke saw a hint of it showing she moved her mouth to the side, kissing at her thigh as she jerked 3 of fingers in a successive motion faster than ever. Lexa curled up just as a scream wrenched from her lungs, spurting her deepest desires onto Clarke’s hands, a second flurry spewing through the gaps and covering Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke slowly retracted her fingers, gently rubbing Lexa’s centre as she used her free hand to rise back up to eye level. “That’s more like it” Lexa panted heavily and Clarke acknowledged her exhaustion, she drew her hand from Lexa’s centre, relieving her of the coursing stimulation and gently pushed her back down to the bed, lying – half on top of her, with her arm stretched across her chest and cupped under her Lexa’s left arm.

“I love you, so much” Clarke whispered. Her eyes shut, her heart filled with content.

“I love you too, Clarke” Lexa breathed out, slowly peering at the girls shoulder, now coated in a slimly lining. Her eyes fluttered for a moment, before closing entirely, allowing her head to drop to one side, resting on Clarke’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you PhantomRobar for your comment on the notification post, I appreciate knowing that people understand and I just wanted to say thank you for understanding :) . 
> 
> And, thank you all for the support so far and as always please feel free to leave a comment about anything! Thanks for reading :) (please do let me know if it was too much :P)


	9. New News!

Hey all! 

So if anyone who used to read this is still around then you might be glad to be hear I'm back in action, left this on pause last year as I got an invitation for a job in South America, that's done now and I'm currently travelling my way back to home sweet home. So when I'm back in a week or so I'll go back over my notes on this piece and pick up where I left off! In the mean time I've uploaded a pilot for another fic which is on my profile so be sure to check it and see if it interests you. Hopefully some people will still be around to see this through but I understand it's been quite some time. Or if your new then let me what you think so far.

Ah it's good to be back...


End file.
